Terrible Things
by VictoriaVamp
Summary: Dean finds out that he has a daughter named Carita who has been hidden from his life for sixteen years by another hunter. But when the hunter dies, Dean has to take responsibility for the girl. Carita and Dean find a whole new life with one another.
1. Chapter 1

The snow was just barely coming down at St. Mary's hospital in Georgia and it had been the forth time that Carita had been sent there in a month's time. Carita ran through the halls of the emergency wing, looking for the sign of life that she needed to see, looking desperately for a face that she knew so well. The weather was what had kept her away from St. Mary's much longer then it should have- snow was an unusual thing for Carita to drive through- especially while going over a hundred down a highway where the speed limit is fifty- in good weather. There were chunks of nice melting in her hair as she found the room that she was looking for at the end of the hall.

" You cannot go in there right now, Miss. She is in a critical state." A woman in a pink shirt said as she tried to lead Carita out of the room.

" Screw you, I am going in there and being by my mom's side no matter what you say! I am her only family!" Carita shouted as she shoved past the nurse and into the room beside her mother. " You foolish woman, I told you that I would get someone to come and help you!" She held her mother's hand tightly.

Carita had known the risks to her mothers job- known that she needed someone to go with her into this trip- and begged her mother to just wait one day. Carita knew that her mother could not take down a whole nest of vampires out on her own, no hunter could. It would have been foolish to think that anyone could do that, she begged and begged, but her mother had just given her a burn phone and told her to call Bobby Singer in two days if she was not back by then. It was the same line that she had gotten every time her mother went out on another hunt, it had always been like this, since the day Carita had been born. She had refused to take orders though, called up every hunter that she could think of until she had come to one that knew her mother and would come to help, though it had been too late.

" Miss, you really need to get out of here." The nurse tried once again.

" If you even think about taking me away from my mother I will scream at the top of my lungs and will not stop until I am back by her side. So I would not even think about trying." Carita hissed as she gripped tighter onto her mothers hand. Her mother's heart starting to come back to normal. " Thatta girl. Common Mom."

Carita had been a hunter's child since she was born, nothing more than just that. Carita had been left from place to place when she was a toddler and could not take care of herself, but when she came to age, it was time for her to pick up slack for herself. She learned at a young age what it felt like to hold a gun in her hands, to learn to shoot, and most importantly what to kill and what to not kill. From trashy motel room in one state to another, Carita stuck by her mothers side. But this was different, Carita knew her mother, knew how much she could take, and this was more than anything any woman could handle.

" Is this the daughter?" A man asked at the doorway.

" Common Mom, you can make it, common." Carita cooed to her mother.

" Yes, Doctor." The nurse said as she went to another room.

" Miss Dixon, we need to speak." The doctor said as he walked into the room.

" Can it wait just a little, my mom seems like she's coming to, just a little." Carita smiled as she looked at her mom.

" That's what we need to speak about." The doctor said lightly.

Carita sat in the OR waiting room for what seemed like hours before two figures walked into the room, they looked like they had been through hell to get here. They were hunters, it was something that Carita could tell now, it was something in the shoulders that made her know it. One was much taller than the other, with long brown hair and looked shocked when he entered the room. The other was shorted with shorter hair and a leather jacket on. Carita stood and walked over to the two, knowing who they were before she even spoke to them.  
" Winchesters right? Sam and Dean?" She asked as she put her hand out for them to shake.

" Um yeah, is Valerie here?" The taller one asked.

" Well not really here, she's in one of the surgery rooms, I'm Carita." She shook hands with each of them.

" Oh, what's wrong with her?" The tall one named Sam asked.

" Well she went into the nest without you two and now has a collapsed rib cage with her ribs poking holes into her lungs. They also nearly drained her as well." Carita tried to sound normal, tried to sound like a hunter should over this matter, but was failing and could feel herself choking up.

" I'm sorry to hear that." Sam said lightly.

" I am as well." Carita whispered.

" How do you know Valerie?" The shorter one named Dean asked with a dark tone.

" Well she's kind of my mom." Carita said with a smile, she very interested with Dean.

" No way!" Sam laughed a little as Dean nearly threw himself into a chair.

" How old are you?" Dean asked coldly as Sam looked at the girl.

" Sixteen." Carita said lightly.

" Is the dad in the picture?" Sam asked.

" No. Never has been either." Carita looked from Sam's face to Dean's.

" Shit." Dean said as he hit his head off the back wall.

" What is all of this about?" Carita asked.

" Do you know how much longer your mom will be out for?" Sam asked as he grabbed a hold of Dean's shoulder.

" They said about twenty if it goes well." Carita said as she looked down at her shoes. " They said that about an hour ago."

" Well we'll be back in-"  
" No! Please, stay here, I mean I need to get some things from my car, make some calls, you could stay here encase they come out? I will only be a few minutes, please? It would mean a lot to me." Carita asked, looking at Dean.

" Sure." Dean said with a smile as Carita thanks them and walked out of the room, walking a little away before coming back to behind the door. Curiosity beating out her common sense.

" Dean you said that it was the best weekend of your life, that it was sixteen years ago, that does not just make her _you kid_." Sam said to his brother.

" No, but did you see her man, she looked like me more then I even look like me! I mean think about it, we were both on the road, a lot, we both did not have a lot of time to ourselves, it was months later till _I _got laid next!" Dean paced around the room. " She even dresses like me! Man, that kid is mine and I didn't even know she existed before a few minutes ago! Why do you think that Val would not come out and tell me, hell, even call me would have been better than just not telling me at all!"

" Maybe because she didn't want you in the girls life because being a single hunter mom was better than having her split from motel to motel with you involved." Sam nearly asked his brother.

" But I had a right to know that I was someone's _father._ I mean there is a right there, somewhere, that I should know, right?" Dean asked, looking back at his brother.

" I don't know man, I mean, I guess she should have called and told you, but she didn't _have _to tell you anything. Besides there is still the chance that she is not yours." Sam was trying to help his brother.

" No, she's mine." Carita walked nearly ran down the halls once again, her heel's clicking on the marble flooring as she ran until she was outside once again.

The snow had picked up and all of the cars were not covered in a sheet of white. Carita smiled as she looked up to the sky and noticed that there seemed to be no end to the snow. She moved quickly, the cold getter to her, as she walked through the snow to her car. It was parked near the back of the parking lot, also knowing she was still learning to park and in a big hurry, she stayed far away from cars. She smiled as she came up to her dark blue, '69 Ford Mustang. She unlocked it quickly and got the cracked the heat on before checking her phone to find four missed calls.

" Shit." Carita whispered as she knew who they were all from. Daryl. She laughed a little as she deleted all of the calls without even listening to them and called him back.

" Hello?" The dark male voice called through the other end of the phone.

" Do you know what it means to be ignored?" Carita asked playfully.

" Well when you do not answer your phone calls and text me saying that you have to go to the hospital, it really gets me worried." Daryl said lightly through the other end of the phone.

" Sorry, it's not for me at all, promise." She smiled lightly.

" It never is now is it? What is wrong with her this time?" Daryl asked, she could hear in his voice that he had been asleep just a few minutes before.

" Collapsed ribs and blood loss. They think that she got jumped while walking back to the motel from the drug store." Carita lied through her teeth.

" Do they think that she will be okay?" Daryl asked, he was so light, Carita could feel that he was very far out of his comfort zone.

" They think that she may, but they really doubt it." Carita whispered, she was on the verge of tears once again. " The doctor says that I should start making plans, Daryl." Carita said as a tear dropped to the side of her face.

" Where are you right now?" He asked, she could hear that he was getting changed.

" No, you really don't have to come, I will be fine." She sniffled into the phone.

" Where are you?" He hissed.

" St. Mary's, just outside of Ft. Benning." Carita sighed out. " Come in the morning though, we won't know anything until then so it would just be better if you came then."

" No, I'm not just going to leave you alone with a whole bunch of people that you don't know! No way in hell am I going to do that to you Car, now just give me an hour and I will be there." Daryl whispered into the phone.

" Daryl?" Carita could not help but to let the tears fall now.

" What is it, Love?" He said so lightly she could barely hear it over the noises that were coming from her.

" I think that I found my father." Carita said, looking through the rows of cars.

" What?" Daryl sounded almost as shocked as she was with those words.

" Yeah, I mean I think that I did, he thinks that I'm his." Carita said lightly. " Come in the morning I will tell you everything then."

" Is he with you right now?" Daryl asked, she could hear him zippering up his jacket.

" No, I'm in my car, he's inside of the house waiting on the news about my mother." Carita rolled her window down and let her hand catch snowflakes.

" Car, what have I told you, you know that it is not safe for a pretty girl like you to be out at night like this, now go inside where someone can watch over you till I get there." Daryl said, she could hear doors opening and being slammed shut. " I'll be there soon."

" What did I just say? What until morning man you guys really-"  
" Carita!" Daryl shouted into the phone.

" What?" She jumped in her car, hitting her head off of the roof. " Fuck!"

" Hit your hear again?" Daryl laughed a little.

" Yeah you son of a bitch, now tell me what you were going to say." She hissed.

" I was just going to say that by the time that I got there, it would be morning." Carita looked at the clock, it was 5:45 A.M.

" Wow, I guess that time really does fly where you are not having any sort of fun. Okay, just make sure that you take your time, the roads are pretty slick because of the snow." Carita smiled as she pulled her backpack out of the backseat.

" I always do." Daryl laughed a little, she could hear the roar of her motorcycle coming to life, she killed the engine to her car.

" I love you." She whispered as she pulled herself out of her car.

" Love you more, Car." Daryl whispered.

" Get her soon." Carita smiled as she hung up the phone.

She moved in silence through the parking lot, lighting up a cigarette as she walked, she needed it desperately at the moment. There were people rushing by, going in different directions as they looked for a face to help. Most were looking for the ER, others were looking for the maternity wing, but all were looking for something and someone. Carita sighed as she watched the hospital for a bit, taking small drags from her cigarette and looking up at the sky, brining her leather jacket in closer to her.

" Makes you feel small, doesn't it?" Dean's dark voice came up from behind. " Looking up at the sky and seeing all of those stars looking back down at you, can make a person feel pretty small."

" Only if you over think it." Carita hushed herself. " Any word about her yet?"

" None that we've gotten." Dean said lightly, he was still hiding things from her.

" See me and my mom used to do out to the middle of no where after every case that she would work and we would just stare up at the stars on the top of her car. She would tell me consolations, sometimes the stories behind some of the names, and we would just stare together. It was so peaceful and I think that I will never be able to do that with here again." Carita pulled herself closer in.

" You know that you shouldn't be smoking that, I mean really, sixteen and smoking? Common." Dean said lightly, tilting his head to the side.

" I do it because it really calms my nerves and with this type of gig- being the daughter of a hunter- I need all of the calming that I can get." Carita whispered, she could feel something inside of her, something hurt. Something was wrong.

" I know how _that _much of it feels." Dean said lightly as he pulled out a small, sliver flask.

" See? We all have things to calm ourselves." Carita smiled as she moved towards the hospital.

" Common, I think that they're done." Carita knew better than that, she _knew _that they were done.

She did not want to say it, she did not want many people to know, but when Carita had a feeling about something, it was usually right. Like when she had a feeling that her mother would been some help, she was right. Carita just knew thing that other people would have simple gut-feeling over, she knew deep inside whether they were right or wrong. Though she did not want to know it right now, she knew the reason why they had stopped so suddenly on her mother, why they had been so late, she knew what had happened. Dean had a hard time keeping up with the girl as Carita ran back down the halls, not stopping for anyone as she ran, and made it to the OR waiting room just in time to see the doctor walking out.

" How did you know that?" Dean asked, bent over and breathing heavily.

" I just did, I guess you could call it a lucky guess. Doctor?" Carita asked lightly as he looked from face to face. " They are my. . ." She looked at Dean.

" I'm the girls father, Dean, and this is my brother, Sam." Dean smiled at the man.

" So, how is she?" Carita asked, looking around the man as if to see her walking right down the hall.

" I'm sorry Ms. Dixon, she did not make it through the surgery." The doctor said lightly as Dean wrapped an arm around her.

Carita could feel her head spinning, could feel her knees go weak, and thought she had heard herself scream. But there there was nothing else, she went completely blank after that and when she woke, she was in a nice white room. Carita smiled as she looked around to see Daryl sitting in the corner, eyes shut, as she focused on other things in the room. There was Sam- the giant moose of a man in the other side of the room, and Dean- standing in front of the door. She looked at him once or twice before reality hit her once again, her mother was dead and she had just found what she thought to be her father.

" So what do we do now?" She asked lightly, breaths made her head feel a little fuzzy.

" Well I guess that we have to go somewhere to bury the body, give it the proper hunters burial." Dean shrugged.

" Then what?" The girl asked, trying to sit up, but falling back to the bed. Dean nearly rushed over.

" Well for right now you really should just keep laying down, you hit your head pretty hard." Dean smiled a little. " Then, well then I guess we figure it out from there." Dean shrugged.

" Don't leave, just don't leave for awhile?" Carita asked.

" I wont." Dean smiled lightly. " Get some sleep, I'll let them know that you were awake." Dean smiled as he walked out of the door.

Carita closed her eyes and thought about how her life had been flipped and tears started to fall from her eyes, some good, some bad, but all she could think about was how life was going to change from that moment on.


	2. Chapter 2

Carita felt cold in her own motel room, it would be her last night there, since Sam and Dean would be looking out for her now. They said that they would be bringing her back to Bobby Singer's till they got back from a case they were working on at the moment- something big that they needed to get done with- but that they would be back soon. Carita had heard all of it before though, knowing that soon could mean a few days up to a little over a month depending on how big the case really got. She had been to Bobby's when she had been a kid, though it seemed more like she had been a toddler now that she looked back at it, through her kid years she had been with her mother on the road as well. Bobby had always made time for her, letting her play with the cars in his junk yard, and would allow her to play house with some of his many phones when it came to nightfall. Carita looked up to the man, even thought of him as family.

It had been a week since her mothers death and she still felt like her mother would walk through the door any minute, but instead it was just her boyfriend Daryl, looking for answers that she would not give him. Carita had kept him hidden from the world that she knew so well – from the real her – since the day that she had met him, knowing that it would be for the best that she kept him in the dark for as long as she could. She felt cold, as if there was something in the air that was keeping the room cold, though she knew it would not be her mother, they burned the body the day they got it. Sam and Dean said that it would be for the best to get it over with as soon as possible, Carita knew that as well. But it was the firs time that she had someone be burned right in front of her, the first hunter's death that she had seen, but she held strong and watched as the blaze grew higher and higher. Even then, she could feel the cold creeping up on her and she just zipped up her leather jacket tighter around her body.

" I got us some food!" Daryl smiled as he came into the room, dropping the keys and a brown bag into the little brown table next to the door.

" I'm not really hungry right now, but thanks for going out and getting us something." Carita smiled as she wrapped another blanket around herself, trying to kill the cold.

" You still shivering?" He asked, a wave of concern washed over him, she could see it in his eyes. " Maybe you should wear that leather jacket that I gave you, it can really help keep you warm."

It was one of the first things that he had given to her, a gift on their first date. It was dark brown and had some scuff marks in it, but it was still in good shape. It was a little baggy on her and she was always brining it in closer to her to make it more snug around her body. But she loved it with every inch of her body. It felt like the roads Daryl had driven down, the pure freedom that he had felt with it on, and most of all it felt like Daryl himself. There was a scent of Daryl that ran through the jacket that never seemed to come out of it..

" No, I just don't want it to come back." She lied as she starred at the boy.

She had met Daryl at school, though he had graduated many years before her, she still met him there; well, crossing from school to the other side of the road. As Carita remembered it, she had been walking in the sidewalk when Daryl nearly hit her with his motorcycle, hard. She screamed as he came to a dead stop right in front of her, less than an inch from her feet. Carita thought that she could see her life flash before her eyes, feel her heart stop for a second in her chest, but then it all came to pass. Daryl swore asked if she was alright and she smiled, though out of breath, and told him that she was alright. But he had to make it up to her – nearly hitting her and all – and decided to drive her home. Home that week had been a newly furnished home that they had phone to vacant and taken a hold of. Carita had thanked him for the ride and for not killing her, he took her hand and drove his phone number on it, telling her to call him sometime. It took her a full week to call him and ask for a date, knowing that he was much older and that she should not do it was battling with the want and need to see him again, the want and the need won out in the end. Though it you asked Daryl, there would be a different story told.

" You really gotta get some sleep, I don't think that you have gotten a full nights sleep in weeks, since you guys came all the way over here." Daryl whispered as he sat down on her bed, each word coming out in his southern twang.

" Do you really expect me to be able to sleep _now_?" She laughed a little as she wrapped her tiny arms around the boys neck. " I mean with you here and all, I know for sure that there is no way to get sleep for hours."

" Well you do know that much is for sure, but I should really let you get some sleep before hand." Daryl smiled as he pushed the girl down onto the bed and pulled his shirt right off.

Carita touched every part of his chest, making sure that every inch was felt by her nails that she could see chills going up and down the man's spine. It made her smile as she watched him as she started to kiss his neck, hearing the noises that escaped from his lips, it made her thrilled when she heard the deep sound of a growl coming from Daryl's throat, him holding himself back. He still smelled like the outer world, the smell of the cold winter nights, the smell of the open highway, and the smell of her favorite leather jacket that had been on his body. Carita sat on top of the boy, pulling off layers of her clothes and his as she kissed her way from his neck to lower regions.

Sleep was the next thing that came from the two naked bodies, both knowing that once they woke that there would not be much time left between them. Daryl knew that Carita would be going away with her birth father, going someplace for them to get to know one another for awhile, though he did not know the rest, which was most likely for the best. Carita woke long before Daryl did, she refused to move away from his body though, she wanted to stay with him for the rest of time. She wanted to be right in that moment, forever. Carita stayed by his side for what felt like ten minutes, which really was over an hour, before saw the light coming from the sun outside and moved from the bed.

Carita knew that there was not a lot of time left for the two of them, it could be months before they had another moment to be with one another once again, but she could not wake the man up from his sleep, he seemed to be in too much peace for her to ruin it. She knew what it felt like to be in peace, even for a few moments in time, and knew that she would never want it to be taken from him like it had been for her. She moved into the small bathroom and worked her face into what looked like a normal girl. Primping and plucking some stray hairs away from above her eyes, applying a fine layer of make-up onto her face, and dong her hair in the way that looked acceptable.

" Hey Car, you in there?" Daryl's groan came from the other side of the door.

" Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." She said, trying to sound cheery as she looked at herself once again in the mirror, she almost looked like a normal girl, for a minute at least.

" Take all of the time that you need in there, Hun. Say, how long have you been awake for?" Daryl asked, she could hear that he was brewing coffee.

" I'd say an hour, why?" She asked as she played with her hair a little more, trying to get the dirty-blond waves to turn into curls.

" I really think that you should go and see a doctor, try to get some pills to get you to sleep." Daryl said lightly. " I mean how long was it that you slept anyways, an hour maybe two?" All she could do was laugh under her breath at that.

She could not remember the last time that she had been able to get a full nights sleep without a phone going off or having to research all throughout the night. That's what she did for her mother most of the time that they were on cases and she was not in school – which she had not been in for months since she got her diploma early – she was the researcher for the two of them. Carita would spend days at a time looking up different creatures and how to kill them, trying to find new ways to kill the older ones that had ways to kill them, things that would harm creatures, and most of all she wanted to know everything there was about demons. It was the one thing that scared her the most about the job, demons. Carita shivered as she lifted her shirt up to see the brand new ink that was on her hipbone, an anti-possession tattoo.

" No, it's just that I usually don't get a lot of sleep, I mean I guess I'm just one of those people that doesn't really sleep. What are those types of people called?" She asked through the door, not really listening for the answer. " Is that French roast?" She asked right in the middle of his answer.

" Yeah, I know that you liked that kind and that they would_ never _have it in a place like this, so I thought that I would treat you to something that you liked. I mean I was going to go out and get us breakfast before you got up, but I guess that you beat me to that." She could hear the smile in his voice.

" Well it's the first time that I think I have beaten you to _anything_." She poked fun, thinking back to last night.

" You know that is false, remember last night?" He laughed deeply, the twang coming to his voice.

" As I remember that, it was a tie." She giggled as she finally came out of the bathroom. She pulled the cup out of the tall mans hands and pushed her finger all the way down his chest, which was still bare because she was wearing his shirt.

" So you ever gonna tell your daddy about us?" He asked lightly.

" Not just yet. No. But maybe in the future, when we get to know one another a little better, once I get to really figure him out, I guess." She shrugged as she took a sip from the mug and instantly tasted heaven. " This is amazing, you know that?" She smiled.

" You think that he will accept it?" Daryl asked as he sat on the bed and pulled the girl into his lap. " You and me, together. I mean does he know that I am nearly ten-years older than you?" He asked.

" He thinks that you are my mothers friend that I have known for awhile and that you care for me. I mean half of that is true." Carita took another sip from her mug and though about Dean. " I mean I really don't know the guy that well, I know that he would protect the people that he cares about with all of his life."

" How do you know that?" Daryl asked, wrapping his long arms around her.

" I just can feel it, there is something inside of him that just _feels _like a protector." Carita said as she leaned back into the mans chest, heaven was now closer than ever before. " I can tell that he wants what is best for Sam, that he would do anything for him because he is his brother and he loves him with all of the power that he has, I think that he would even put his life down for Sam."

" You can tell that from just a week of knowing the guy?" He questioned.

" Yes. Remember, I know things." She smiled lightly.

A gift that she had, she knew when things were going to happen. She knew that she was going to have something big happen when she got to school the day that she met Daryl, she could feel it from inside of her. Carita had known when her mother was going to need help with some of her cases- like the one that she had tried to call Sam and Dean on – she had always known when something big and major was going to happen. It was something that she thought that she always had, but it started about a year ago, when the gift really started to kick into motion, when she felt like she was going to need to run, far, so she took her bags and left the motel that she had been staying in, with all of her stuff in her bag, and took off for a little dinner down the street. When she returned to the motel, it had tapped off, firetrucks all around and lights going crazy; the room next to her had caught on fire and her whole floor had been burned to the ground.

" Oh yeah, how could I forget that?" Daryl snickered as he took another sip of the coffee he hated so much. Daryl preferred his coffee unflavored and as black as a person could make it.

" Shut up, now common, you really got to get out of here before Sam and Dean get here. I really do not want to have a scene with them _this _early in the morning. We're gonna be driving all day and I really don't want to have one of them shotgunning with me." She nudged the mans shoulder with her elbow as she rose and pulled some jeans out of her dresser- her final pair that had not been packed.

" I guess that you are right there, wouldn't want to have any family issues started over us before you even have had time to become a family yet." Daryl smiled as he looked around the room. " Car?"

" Yeah Babe?" She asked as she got on some jewelry that she had always worn.

" Where in the world is my-" Daryl stopped short that he saw what he had been looking for all along on the girl. " shirt." He could not help but to smile.

" You like it?" She spun around in the boys AC-DC shirt. " I think that I am going to keep it for now. You think that you can drive all the way back to Virginia in a leather jacket?" She smiled as she moved quickly around him.

" No way in hell, now common, give it back!" He laughed as he pulled on the girls arm. But she had stopped dead in her tracks, there was a new smell to the room. " Common now, give it."

" Stop." She whispered as she sniffed around the room. " Do you smell that?" She asked, she knew the scent, knew what is symbolized.

" Smell what?" He asked as she stripped off his shirt and threw it at him.

" Sulfur. Demon." She hissed as she pulled on one of her own shirts, grabbed everything that was in her room, and pulled Daryl out of the room without another look in the room.

" Daryl, I need you to look me in the eyes, alright? Go. Drive as fast as you can and don't look back okay?" She asked as she looked around her, the sun was still coming up and there was not a lot going on around them,

" Why, what are you talking about, what did you smell in there?" He asked, she almost got to the ground and thanked god that he did not hear her.

" I think that there is a gas leak in there, I will tell the office about it, but you should just get out of here before Dean and Sam get here, I mean I can take care of myself." She smiled and lied through her teeth. " I just don't want anymore of that getting into your system and really messing anything up." She zipped his jacket up even tighter.

" Oh, okay. You sure that you don't want me to come with you, tell them what I smelled and what not?" He asked lightly.

" No, no. I will be just fine, just make sure that you get home safely and I will call you tonight when we get to where we are going." She smiled as she gave him a light kiss on the lips, feeling the sweet surrender of his lips. It was better than any French roast coffee in the world. " Love you." She whispered.

" Love you more." He said with a smile as he walked down the stairs. She watched him, from her car, until he was out of sight before lighting a cigarette. Her true weakness.

Sam and Dean arrived soon after, Carita told them all about what had happened, subtracting the point of Daryl through the whole story, as she pulled her jacket closer to her, it still smelled like Daryl. She was already longing for him to be at her side as she drove behind Sam and Dean and the cold fell by her side once again.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been weeks since she had last seem Sam or Dean, they were still on some top secret case, working something that Dean would tell her very little about. Carita could not care in the least where they were, just that they were alright so every time that he got the chance, Carita forced Dean to check in and call her. It was not that she wanted to know where they were or what they were doing, she just wanted to make sure that they were alive and not in the hospital. Carita did not know these two very well nor did she think she ever would know a lot about the Winchester's, but they were family to her and they were the last ones that she had left, meaning she wanted to make sure that they were alive. It had been almost two days since her last call from Dean and she started to worry about the man she had not known a month ago, but not enough to start calling every phone she had that was his. No, for that she would wait another day before doing that.

Most of the days she would wonder around the junk yard, looking for parts that she could use on her own car, and just looking around the mazes of cars. Carita would pick one that was very high up, something that would be a challenge to get into, and would climb all the way up and into the passengers seat and would just sit there. Sometimes she would catch up on her research about new types of creatures that were in many different languages, other times she would call up Daryl on his breaks and talk to him for as long as she could about Bobby's house, she knew that he would not really be listening. But by the time that it would come to about three in the afternoon, she would be back near the house, working on all the different parts of her car and allowing Bobby to help when he could. She knew as much about a car as the next person, but with Bobby, she felt like she knew nothing at all.

Carita had been working on her car all day, there was grease and oil from the top of her head to her toes, which were out in the open, and when Bobby took one look at the girl, all he could do was laugh at her. She looked like she would be Dean's, from what Bobby had told her about what Dean used to do when he first got the Impala from his father, and just smiled at the older man. Carita was not like any normal girl – not in the least – she knew how to fix a transmission when it broke, how to fix a flat tire when there was not another tire around, and how to hot wire a car, which was something important in the business. There was some oil in her hair, she could feel it, but she just tucked it behind her hair as she smiled at Bobby and rubbed her forehead with the shirt that she had loaned her to use on her car.

" Girl, you look like you belong in the car." Bobby laughed as he handed her something to drink, ice tea.

" I'll take that as a complement." Carita smiled as she took a long sip of the drink, it feeling like heaven as it went down.

" Your daddy just called," This made Carita stop in her tracks, " calm down, he is just fine and so is Sam, just wanted to say that he would be home by about nine tonight."

" Oh, good." Carita smiled as she looked at her car, it really needed to be washed, but then again she needed a good shower as well. " I think that I'm going to go wash up then."

" Just remember that the hot water goes sometimes." Bobby said as he shut her hood for her and followed her inside.

Bobby was right about one thing- the hot water really liked to just dissipate into nothing but ice cold. But Carita was used to the cold by now, she could not seem to get herself too warm without the cold coming back to her. When she looked down it looked like she had just stepped out of a mud bath with all of the black goop that was trying to make it's way down the drain. Carita had used up almost everything that she had brought along with her since she had left the hotel room, soon she would _need _to go out and get some things a Wal-Mart, at least. She would never be able to use the same things that Bobby uses, let alone use his soap. She smiled as she started to feel clean again, she tried to make herself look well, using what little of her own shampoo she had left in her hair and started to sing a song about a lost love.

It was something that she had heard on the radio only once before and had to know it instantly. About a couple who had love a first sight and fell in love and had a child, but the woman got sick and had died; the man told his son how he never wanted his son to feel what he felt when his wife had died and how the son should never fall in love because life could do terrible things to him and his love. It had caught Carita off guard how the song impacted her, how much she loved it, and she had been singing it ever since. She knew what life could do to her, how terrible those things could be when life decided to do it, Carita could write a whole album about the terrible things she had seen. Then her heart longs for Daryl to be there, her love, just so he could tell her that the song had been wrong about everything, that over all, people needed love. It made her heart hurt how long it had been since she had last seen him.

She quickly pulled her still wet hair into a bun as she moved from the bathroom into her own little spare room and got out a little outfit that looked more like a daughter than it did herself. Carita usually wore something that would show off what she could, something that made her look good and could get information out of a person if needed, she really didn't have anything family-worthy. It was a simply outfit, an Avengers shirt that she had taken from Daryl's house and some jeans that she had that were ripped in every direction. She took all of the make-up that she had off of her face and looked more and more like she would have been a daughter rather than a good information-getter. The only thing that she kept from before she had met Dean on her was her pistol, tucking into the crease of her back between her and her jeans and putting her shirt over it. She wanted to make sure that her and Dean would be more like a family rather than a person that Dean just had to worry about.

Carita knew that the boy would be hungry, though she did not know a thing about cooking, and moved into the kitchen. She had been the main food person since she had gotten to Bobby Singer's house; they both seemed to be useless when it came to using an oven, but after the first week Carita could not stand take-out and microwave dishes anymore and started to cook for the two of them. It had started out with just soup boiled on the stove but started to rise from there. Carita took a long time looking through the fridge and the freezer before pulling out four rather large stakes and started to go to work on tenderizing it and putting different types of seasonings on that she thought would go well together. She really did not have a clue what she was doing, what it would taste like, but she had a feeling that it would come out good and she always followed her feelings.

" What do Sam and Dean like for sides with their meals?" Carita questioned to Bobby, who was working at his desk.

" I really could not tell you, they usually just get something from a diner, fries I guess." Bobby shrugged as he kept looking down at a book.

" Fries? Well um, we don't have any of those, you think they like potato's?" She asked, it seemed like Bobby had an endless supply of them throughout the house.

" Yeah, I guess." Bobby said as a phone rang in the other room, he sighed so heavily it almost sounded like a sigh.

" You want me to get that?" She asked, looking back to see which phone it was.

" You think that you could do that for me? Rufus has me looking for some specific type of monster that only hunts a mid-day and kills by taking their eyes out." Bobby asked the girl.

" You got it." She nodded as she moved to the phone that had been labeled FBI and picked it up. " Agent Lee's office, this is Linda speaking." She sounded as seductive as she could.

" Hello there, is Agent Lee around, this is Officer Smith calling from the Portland P.D. calling about an Agent Hendrix." A man on the other end of the phone said.

" I'm sorry but Agent Lee is in court right now is there anything that I can help you with?" She asked, she knew what the answer would be.

" Um . . . well I guess so, could you tell me if an Agent Hendrix is working for you?" Officer Smith asked her very nicely.

" Oh of course he is! He is one of the best that we have had around here in a very long time, he just won an award last month for being a hero!" She tried to hide her laughter as she spoke softly into the phone. " Now listen, between you and me, I would give the man anything that he wants, he is very well known to the big people above the both of us, very well liked, and if he doesn't get what he wants, he goes to them." She whispered lightly, knowing that this Agent Smith knew what she was talking about.

" Well thank you very much for your time Linda." Officer Smith said, he sounded less rude than when he had first called.

" Oh anything for the boys in blue, I will let Agent Lee know that you called, okay? Thank you, goodbye." She said and hung up the phone as fast as she could, she really hated to lie.

Carita got right back to working on cooking, it was her passion. But soon she was caught up in talking on the phone once again, but this time to someone that she could almost tell the full truth to, Daryl. It was when he got of shift, he always did this when he got off work. He would ask about her day, everything that she had done, and they would spend almost two hours telling one another every detail of what had went on, some of the time Carita would have to lie about what she had done, but she tried to keep it as much of the truth as she could. Carita had smiled as she had felt her phone vibrate, knowing that it much have been around six already, she put the phone to her ear as she kept chopping potatoes.

" Hello caller number seven, you are the lucky winner, please tell us your name." She laughed.

" Hello there beautiful." She looked around the corner, no sign of Bobby anywhere.

" Hey there baby, how was work today?" She asked, still chopping.

" Same old same old, boss trying to tell us how to do our own damn jobs that we have been doing for a hundred years now and he still thinks that we are doing everything wrong. I mean really, who allows someone, who has never done the job before, to become the boss of people!" Daryl asked.

" I know, we have been through this about five times this week." She smiled lightly, she loved to listen to him rant because he always got so passioned about it.

" So how was your day then? What did you do?" Daryl asked, he was talking to her softly and it sent shivers up and down her back.

" Worked on the car again, I mean that thing could use all the work that I can put on her and really, that is all I got right now. But then I took a shower because I felt gross and started to make dinner. Oh, my dad and Sam are going to be coming back in tonight. Say, do you know how long you are supposed to boil potato's for before you start to mash them?" She asked as she plopped them into the boiling water.

" I don't know, twenty minutes, maybe?" He sounded more like he was asking than he was telling her. Carita laughed as she held the phone with her shoulder.

" Well some help that you are!" She laughed as she looked back around the corner, still nothing.

" Have you been working on your Gaelic anymore?" Daryl asked, he was his second language and he had been working on making it her third.

Carita grew up speaking English like most of the people that she knew. But by the time that she was nine years old she could read and speak fluently in Latin, something that worked well for her while she had been reading all of those old monster books. She knew almost every spell that there was in Latin by heart, recite them anytime that she pleased, and could learn anything and transform them into English before a normal Hunter could speak the spell in Latin. It took her a long time to be able to learn Latin though, years of going over it and learning and re-learning words that she messed up on because there had been no one around to help the girl with it. This time around there was Daryl, who was trying to help her where he could, but most of the time she just felt like he was making fun of her rather than helping her with it.

" Haven't really had any time to think in English, let alone a new language." It was a lie, she had all of the time in the world, she just did not _want _to without him around. " I have to see you soon." She whispered.

" I know, I have to see you soon as well. I feel like you are a world away from me, I almost hurts to think about you and how much I truly miss you." Daryl said, it hurt her to hear the sadness in his voice.

" Come see me, you know where I am, we can meet up in the down. They have this cute little diner in town that you would just love Daryl, I mean really, you would just fall for it. Hard." She laughed. " I think that there are some bikes in this junk yard, we could work on it for a day or so, just tune it up a little." She could hear him laughing in the background. " Shut up, okay, I get it, you won't allow me to work on your motorcycle. Though you know that I am an expert that if you were ever in trouble, you would come crawling to me."

" God I love you." He almost growled into the phone, she could hear the need coming from his body.

" Then come see me, first thing in the morning you get on your bike and you ride up here. I will meet you at that diner tomorrow at around six." She smiled, she knew that Daryl would go anywhere to see her when he was this desperate, he had done it before.

" Make it five." He said.

" Will do, listen I have to go, dinner needs to be tended to." She smiled, the potato's looked like they needed to be mashed.

" Okay, you get to taking care of the boys." Daryl laughed as she heard the roar of his motorcycle coming to life.

" Love you." She whispered, not wanting a soul to hear it.

" Love you more." He said and then the line went dead.

They all seemed to love the dinner, from the steak being just the way that everyone liked it, to the dessert that she had made just a few days before. Everything was going perfectly, everyone seemed to be happy and having a good time, though the boys were very tired from their trip. She was sitting between Dean and Bobby at one of the only tables that Bobby had in the whole house, it was a little round thing that could barely fit everything onto it. But they were all laughing and talking about random stories that they all had, none of them involving hunting, and it felt so different from anything that she was used to, having a family to talk to, having dinner with people who were happy.

Though Sam and Dean had been very surprised when they came into Bobby's house to be able to smell that there was a fresh dinner waiting for them, they did not deny any of the food that had been presented to them. It almost seemed like a shock to see things that were not covered in grease and had been sitting in a freezer for three months before being slapped onto a grill. Carita just smiled and asked what they had wanted for a drink, knowing that they were both doing to want beers, she had already set them on the table for them.

" So Sammy's just sitting there, watching this movie and thinking that it had nothing to do with clown's, hell I didn't even have a clue at the time that he was still afraid of clowns, and all of I sudden I look back and Sam's eyes are a big as these plates and he looked like he might just up and leave." Dean laughs as he looks over at his little brother.

" It's better than Dean when he is on a plane, I mean he starts to have a heart attack it seems like when he sees them going over the car, let alone getting him on an actual plane." Sam laughs.

" Shut up, planes crash you know!" Dean hissed.

" And clowns kill!" Sam replied with.

" Hello Dean." Someone said from behind them, a cold voice that made Carita grab her gun and point it to the voice. But the face seemed like someone that she knew, it seemed like someone that she had seen before. Someone, someone from a dream. Castiel, that was his name. She took the safety off of the gun and took aim at the man.


	4. Chapter 4

" Going out for the night!" Carita called into the room where the three men were all starring down a t three different books, the way that they had been all day long.

" Okay." Bobby called though Carita knew that he had not heard a word of anything that she had been saying.

" Wait!" Dean said, standing up and instantly going to the door. " Where are you going off to?" He asked, getting Sam's attention as well.

" Oh, I'm just going to see some friends who came into the area, kids from school that are out on winter break." Carita smiled lightly as she hoped that it would work.

" Some friends, huh? Well what are you going to do?" Dean threw her a smile back, he could see right through Carita's lies.

" We're just going to go out to dinner, most likely just go back to see their families who have been wanting to see me, nothing too bad. Is that alright with you?" Carita asked as she looked him right in the eyes.

" Well. . ."

" Dean, just let her go." Sam said in the background.

" Yeah boy, let her go out and see some friends, it's not like she can do much damage 'round here." Bobby, who had still not looked up from his books, said.

" Okay, just make sure that you will be safe and call me if anything goes wrong." Dean said and Carita laughed, pulling up the back of her shirt to show a handgun between her jeans and her skin.

" Trust me Dean, I think that I can handle myself if anything were to go wrong." She smiled as she pulled her keys out of her leather jacket. " My mom made sure to make sure I knew how to shoot a gun."

" I remember that from what we saw last night." Dean laughed.

Carita was standing right in front of the man that she had known before, someone who had come right into her own dreams before and spoke to her. She had last seen him many years ago, speaking to her in a dream that she had, telling her things that she had to make sure that her mother would do. Carita had thought of him as an imaginary friend, someone who she had just come up with that no one else could see, so when she was him in front of her, she acted on it. She shot him three times, hitting the man all three times; once in the heart, one in the man, and the last right above the heart. She thought that the man would fall to the floor, gasping for air, but he just stood and smiled at the man. Carita took aim once again as Dean placed his hand on the girls arm, they were all screaming at her.

" Well hello Carita." Castiel smiled as he looked down at his shirt.

" Castiel." Carita hissed, still holding the gun at him.

" Wait! You two know each other?" Dean questioned.

" I thought that he was someone that I has just made up when I was a kid! He came into my dreams regularly, and now you are trying to tell me that this freak is someone that you know!" Carita said as she placed her finger on the trigger.

" You knew that Dean had a kid?" Sam asked, getting up from his seat.

" Yes, she was being protected from anything that her mother could have brought home, she is of good use to the angels." This made Carita put his gun to her side.

" _Angels_?" She asked, nearly stunned.

" You knew I had a kid Cas and never thought to just mention that? You never thought to just give a guy a heads up about being a father to someone?" Dean was now the one that was getting angry. " Someone that you know and have spoken to before!"

" Dean, I was under orders to make sure that the child was safe and not hurt, I was told not to tell you about the child until the time was right." Castiel answered.

" Angel?" Carita asked, still stunned.

" Well when was the time going to be right Cas? I mean she has grown up nearly all of her life not knowing who her father was while I have been out hunting. She should not have been thrown into this life and you could have stopped it Cas by just telling me about her!" Carita laughed lightly at this, she knew that no one got out of being a hunter, it was nearly impossible. " You have gone against orders before for littler things Cas, don't you think you could have gone against these?"

" I couldn't do it Dean and that is final. I do not know when the time would have been for you to know that you had a child out there, I do not even know if they were planning on telling you about the child! All I knew was that it was my duty to make sure that all of the Winchesters were safe and that includes your child!" Castiel spat out so quickly that Carita could barely understand it.

" So you were coming into my dreams, telling me to tell my mother about cases in different states, because you were trying to protect me?" Carita asked, getting over the fact that he was an angel.

" Yes." Castiel said lightly, not turning to the girl. " And I am sorry that I could not tell you about Dean."

Carita walked out of the house soon after that, the hunters needed to talk to Castiel over something and Carita needed a cigarette more than anything in the world. Soon after that she called up Daryl and talked to him for an hour while the man inside spoke about some new case that she could really not care about. She just needed to talk to someone who was normal, who did not have dreams about angel's and nightmares worse than any kid could have, she needed Daryl, who was already half way to Bobby's house. Carita felt safe just talking to Daryl, she loved to hear his voice and to hear his laugh made her warm inside. They talked through most of the night, as she walked upstairs and into what had become her own little room.

Now Carita was heading an hour from Bobby's house to a little city that had become big in the area. Daryl and her had planned up to meat at a little nightclub for a little dancing before heading back to Daryl's hotel room for most of the night. Carita had a fake I.D. that would allow her to get into any club and her pretty looks usually made it so that she could just jump to the front of all lines. She spend through all of the little towns, knowing that she would not get stopped and could feel her heart race as she made it into the bigger ones. She wanted to make sure that she would be able to have enough time to change into some clothes that she still had stashed in her car from before she had met Sam and Dean, from when she was just a girl, not someone who was trying to look good enough for her dad to stick around.

Carita stopped right outside of the city lines where there was very little traffic and hopped into the backseat and started to struggle to get on a small dress. It was deep red and came up to her mid-thigh, it was the perfect thing to go out in. It was strapless and she rocked the look with some high heels that would make it so that she would be to about Daryl's noise, with the heels on. It seemed like forever when she got back into the front seat and put on a little make-up on her face, Carita made her lips dark red and her eyes smoky. Her very light brown hair, which was blond any other season, was taken out of it's bun and let fall into little curls. She looked breath taking, stunning, and happy all wrapped into one small girl. She then got back into the seat and turned the car back on and went for the city, knowing that she had kept Daryl waiting long enough.

He was waiting on her motorcycle, just sitting there watching all of the people go into the club as she pulled up next to him. She smiled as she pulled his leather jacket onto her and got out of the car and moved quickly to him. Daryl always loved it when she wore his jacket, she loved to keep what she was wearing from him. Carita pulled him by his shirt to her, pushing her back back onto the side of her car, and kissed him. She could do it all night if he allowed her to, could kiss him till her face turned blue and they both gasped for air, she was addicted to his lips. Carita let out a soft moan as the boy moved to her neck, nipping and kissing his way to the line where his jacket met her skin. She had her arms wrapped around his body and was trying as hard as she could to pull him in closer and closer.

" Lets just skip the club and go right back to your room!" Carita said she needed him so badly it hurt.  
" No, common, you got all dressed up and I don't want it to go to waste." He smiled as he pulled her towards the door.

" But I mean we can do this another time, or even after!" She smiled a little, she needed him.  
" Later." Daryl said as they got the the door and got in almost instantly.

It was packed in the whole place though, Carita hated to be in such packed places but she just smiled as Daryl pulled her to the dance floor. It was a very different place from where she was used to being. It was darker then most of the places that she was used to, she could barfly see what was in front of her, let alone be able to see Daryl who was a few feet beside her. There was no horrible techno music, no pop, just some good rock songs that Carita knew every word to. Carita smiled and sang every word as she moved around the floor, shaking her hips and moving in close to Daryl. They used to do this almost every night when they had first met one another. Daryl was no professional dancer but he could keep up with Carita, which was what made her fall for him in the first place. She moved about, pulling him in closer and closer as she moved about, she could feel herself smiling, could feel the beat to the songs, but could not care about the rest.

They danced for hours before they even took anytime to stop, keeping pace with one another through slows songs and the most upbeat songs as well. She wanted to feel the way that he moved and stick with it all through the night. They did not dance like the people around them, they did not have to moved in sexual ways to make one another hot and heavy, they had their own ways of doing it. Carita and Daryl could actually move as a couple, could dance as one, and they were like their own little Baby and Johnny as they moved, dancing as one. Carita would whisper little things into Daryl's ear, trying to get him to go outside with her, trying to let him know that she was ready for him to take her, but he would just smile. He always enjoyed showing her off to the world and Carita knew it, she liked it a little as well. But it had nearly been a month since she had even seen Daryl, longer then that since she had done another with him, she needed him. Bad.

" I'm going to get us some drinks, do you want to come along?" Daryl asked at the end of a good AC/DC song.

" Nah, Imma stay here, I love this song!" She smiled as they started to play Bon Jovi.

" Okay." Daryl said, she could feel that he did not like leaving her alone, but she could not stop herself from staying on the floor.

Carita just danced and danced, she thought that being in a club would have been like going to one of her high school dances that she was never allowed to go to. That she was the prom queen and that Daryl would have been her king, though when Daryl would have been in high school, Carita would have still been in elementary school or younger than that. She knew that she was in a place that she was not supposed to be in, but she had always been forced to be older than she really was, sometimes it was just better to go with the flow of things. Carita could feel that there was someone coming from behind her, Carita knew that it wasn't good for her to be there anymore, something inside of her was telling her to get out of there. She looked around and found that Daryl was still at the bar, which was all the way on the other side of the dance floor.

" Fuck." Carita whispered as she could feel that the person was right behind her.

" I thought that you were going on with friends." The man said from behind.  
" Dean?" Carita nearly whipped around to see that it was just Dean standing behind her. She could make out the features of his face, mostly the noise.

" Hey there." He smiled as he grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her off the floor, away from Daryl.

" What are you doing, stop it Dean!" She said as she tried to get her wrist back with pure failure.

" We are going back to Bobby's right now!" Dean was nearly yelling.

" Dean, I have people that are waiting for me here, common and let go!" She yelled as she pulled and pulled on her wrist.

" The only people should matter right now are me and Sam, who is waiting in the car!" Dean hissed.

" Let her go!" Daryl came from no where and hit Dean right in the face.

" Daryl!" Carita shouted as Dean stood stunned and blood came from his noise.

" Did he hurt you?" Daryl asked as he came over to the girl and got between them.

" No but-" Before she could say another word Dean fought back with a punch to Daryl.

" Dean! Stop it!" Carita yelled, people were now watching.

" Dean?" Daryl stopped almost instantly. " You mean like your father Dean? Oh man, I am so sorry about all of this."

" Well it was nice to meet you, but we will be leaving now." Dean said, re-grabbing Carita's arm and pulling her towards the door.

" Wait a minute, you don't have any control over her!" Daryl said, trying to pull Dean away from Carita once again.

" Daryl, I'll see you later I guess, I mean there is no way to get around this. I'm sorry." She said as he head sunk, she was busted.

" Common, we're leaving." Dean pulled her away from the man as he pulled her into the cold world outside.

" What were you thinking going into a club like that! I mean you could have been hurt, you could have been jumped by anything in there, and most of all you lied to my face about where you were going!" Dean yelled when they got back to Bobby's house.  
" What do you want me to say Dean? That I'm sorry cause I'm not! I mean the only reason that I lied to you was because you were so damn hurt over the fact that I was going somewhere! I mean what would you have done at that moment?" Carita yelled right back to the man that was standing in front of her.

" I would have told my father the truth and whatever he would have said would have been the final answer! I would have never lied to him!" Dean was furious.

" You are not my father!" Carita screamed. " You are just the person that got my mother knocked up and never even bother to call her again! You never thought to make sure that she was still alive or to even wonder what happened to her! You just left. You weren't there when I was born, when I was five and got the chicken pox, when I was seven and nearly killed because something tried to steal the health out of me, when I was thirteen and could not bring my father to the father-daughter dance because I did not have one, you were not there for any of that! So I don't give a damn about what you think about me, I don't even care if you are upset! You had no right to do that back there!" Carita yelled.

She felt a wave of emotions running over her as she said every word of that. All of the times she had wished for a father to be there, all of the moments where she wanted someone to be there for her, it all came out right then and there. She wanted to hate Dean, wanted to just pack up all of her things that leave him there and never look back, but she had to be strong. She looked at the man, watched the anger leave his face as his eyes became more hurt than anything else. Carita watched as her words sank into him and as they fell onto her, she could feel the anger leaving her own body as she looked into the mans eyes and saw her own starring back at her, could see that her noise was his, noticed how her hair was like his.

" Carita." Dean was suddenly more hurt than angry, reaching out for the girl.

" No!" She could feel the tears coming from her face as she slapped his hand away from her. " Don't touch me!" She ran up the stairs and slammed her door, she felt like a teenager for once in her life and hated it.

" Carita!" Dean yelled up the stairs, she opened it just a little.

" No Dean, just let her go for now." Sam said lightly.

" She is more like you than she is me." Dean hissed as he stormed off, she could feel the false anger running though him was the same that was running through her. He really was her father.


	5. Chapter 5

Carita took in the smoke that was coming from her cigarette and muttered a few breaths to herself. It was one of the first moments that she had been alone for weeks now, hell, she had to be _walked _to her own room in the motel right now. She knew that she was in some form of trouble, being forced to be on watch by either Dean or Sam for who knows how long, but she really did not mind it much. They were something that she could sit around and listen to for hours at a time, they way that they would bicker like an old couple, they way that Dean watched over Sam, and the way that Sam watched how much Dean would drink. The only problem was getting around it to see Daryl once in awhile, but she liked being around Sam. He was funny at times. When he really wanted to be.

They were working on a case that she had never heard of before, something about a monster that she really did not care to research about. They were somewhere in New Jersey, that's all she really cared to know; the air smelled terrible compared to what she was used to. So she would watch Sam on his computer, nonstop. Carita would just stare at the screen most of the time, laughing with the way that Sam would search his words, the way that he used the computer, it all seemed so old school to her. Carita would be the one that would go and get the boys another beer when it was needed mostly because she would be able to slip out of the room and have a few minutes to call Daryl before Dean would catch on and call her back into the room. Then it would be back to watching over Sam for a few more hours.

Right now though, she knew that she had lost both Sam and Dean in the giant Wal-Mart store that they had not been in for years before. She lost them somewhere by the tampons isle that she knew that Dean hated to go through. It was a typical guy thing. Carita took a long drag from her cigarette as she looked around the parking lot. Many cars, but none like Dean's shinning in the bright sunlight, people not even taking another look at the beautifulness of the car. She just starred at her and wondered how long it would have taken her to be able to get a car restored like Dean had with the Impala. It would take her years while it would take Dean only a few days to remake the car like he had when it was completely destroyed – more than once.

" You waitin' on someone?" A male voice said from behind. Something was screaming inside of her, telling her something, she knew something was up, most likely it would be Dean coming out soon.

" Oh no, just trying to have a moment to myself." Carita mumbled, not even looking at the man.

" I can see how that would be hard fo' a girl like you." The man said, she rolled her eyes and took in another puff. She needed to get going.

" I guess you could say that." She really did not want to speak to anyone, just wanted to have a cigarette, run back inside and snag some tampons- which she really needed – and go back to finding Dean before he would notice how long she has been gone for.

" You a pretty lil' girl." He said, getting closer to her, brushing his finger across her cheek.

" Thank you." She said as she threw her cigarette on the ground. " Well, have a nice day." She tried to walk away but the man pulled on her wrist, hard.

" I don't know where you think you going anytime soon." He said, that's when she really looked at the man.

Black eyes took away the brown that had been there moments before, his grip was getting harder and harder as he looked at her. Carita thought about screaming, trying to get someone – anyone's attention – get there was surprisingly no one around, besides it would most likely not end too well either. In her pocket, there was a small iron knife, but she would have to have her arm released from it's vice grip before she would be able to retrieve that. Black Eyes was now pulling on her, dragging her, around to the back of Wal-Mart, where no one would see them. Carita's mind was racing about all of the different ways that she would not be able to get out of it and even worse, what was going to happen to her.

" Now listen, Child, I only have a few simple questions to ask you and then, you can go back inside to your mommy and daddy like nothin' never happened. Got it? Just answer them and nothing will happen to you." His smiled faded until there was only a fine line. " But if you don't do what I say exactly," he then pulled out a thin knife from his own pocket " you can say goodbye to that pretty lil' face of yours."

" You got it." She smiled as she looked at him, her heart was racing like a bat out of hell.

" Now tell me what you know about your daddy inside." He said with a smile, prettying the side of the knife to her cheek.

" His name is Dean. I met him awhile back." Carita whispered, it was as loud as she could go.

" Yeah? How'd you two meet up, huh?" The knife getting pressed harder into the side of her face.

" My mother died, he was supposed to be meeting up with her." She breathed out.

" Sorry to hear about Mommy. She was a pain in the ass like the rest of them, I mean she deserved to die, hopefully put down like the bitch that she is!" He said with a smile.

" You burn in hell you pathetic little scum of a man!" Carita screamed at him, the blade of the knife being pushed into her cheek, blood flowing from it.

" Now, that is no way to speak to someone like me." He laughed. " So tell me, what have they found out about you, my special little child."  
" About me? What?" She asked, completely worried about her face, which now had another gash below the first.

" You know what you are just like the rest of em' now what they is. Now you tell me before I get real angry and have to ask in another way, what in the world have you told Dean Winchester about what you is?" The man yelled at her, placing the knife to her stomach.  
" I don't know what you are talking about! He knows that I am not a hunter, I only even killed things twice before in my whole life! I - " The scream could be heard for the next state over as the black eyed man stuck his blade into her shoulder, trying to go as far into her as he could.

" Now tell me one last time, what does Dean Winchester know about you!" The man screamed as Carita slipped her hand from her shoulder to her hip.

" Why don't you just ask me yourself? You sick scumbag." Another voice said from behind, one that made Carita thrilled.

" Well hello Dean, come join our little party, won't you? You too Sam. All three of your Winchesters can die today!" The black eyed man said as he pulled the knife to Carita's throat, pulling her in front of him.

" Leave her out of this, Man, she has nothing to do with this and you know it. She is just a girl." Dean said, not moving his gun from where it was.

" Oh, did you hear that Child, I am now a man! What would you know." He laughed a little and he dug the knife into Carita's throat. " The guns, throw them over to me." He demanded.

" Okay." Sam said as he pushed his towards the black eyed man.

" Your turn, Deno, unless you want to see your only child die right now. Put down like her bitch of a mother was." He said as he pulled back Carita's hair, making her face the man. " We are going to have so much fun, don't cha' think?"

" Go fuck yourself." Carita said as she pulled her silver out of her pocket and shoved it into the black eyed mans hand, making him smoke and scream. " Pure iron you son of a bitch!" As said as she moved over to Sam, but fell a few feet from him, her shoulder bleeding pretty badly now.

" Sammy, now!" Dean said as Sam started to speak Latin.

" Carita, Car, are you okay?" Dean asked as he pulled his daughter into his arms.

" He is coming for you, Child. He know what you is and he want what he gave to you back. He knows where you are, where you been, who you fuckin', he wants his gift back, Child." The man screamed.

" Peachy." Carita laughed as Dean found the source of her bleeding as Carita flinched.

" Oh, I know, it hurts." Dean said lightly as he put pressure on it with his hand. " Hurry this up Sammy, we need to get her to a hospital!" Dean yelled to his little brother as he picked up the girl into his arms.  
" No, no hospitals. Too many questions, too little time, no real insurance." Carita mumbled out, everything seemed fuzzy like she had drank too much, remembering what her mother told her about hospitals.

" Don't worry about that, we'll have that all taken care of, okay? You just stay with me while we get you to the car, we need to get you all stitched up, you did great back there Car." Dean said with a smile, she noted that she also had the same smile.

" Sammy, drive!" Dean yelled as he held his daughter in the back of the car.

" How- how bad it is, Dean?" Carita asked, trying to look at her shoulder but could only see red.

" Pretty good, really, all you will need is a few stitches, a little this, a little that, and you will be back up on your feet by tomorrow." Dean was trying to calm her, she laughed.

" Tell me the truth, I know how it looks and I know how much blood is gone. Tell me, how bad is it!" Carita said, she could barely hear herself.  
" Well then, to tell you the truth, just hold on with me and don't look down at yourself. Okay? Just stick in with me because I cannot go losing you. Your mother will come back and kill me if I let anything happen to you, okay Car. We both do not need that to be hanging around us. Just stick in there with me. . . hold on there Carita. . . Hold. . ." Everything went blank.

She could not remember anything, just that she felt like shit from what felt like a really bad hangover. Carita looked around, the light could have killed her with out damn bright it was, as tried to cover her face with her arm, but felt like someone was burning her with a hot iron. The light faded, slowly and painfully, as she looked around. Figures were around her, faces that she could not see, people that she knew she would know. She tried to speak, but nothing came from her mouth, she tried to move but felt like she was strapped down to the bed. Panic started to set over herself, but she felt a sudden rush of calm come over her and a voice finally filled the silent air around her.

" Stay still Carita. You are in the hospital." The dark voice said, it was darker than Sam's or Dean and it made Carita freeze, Castiel.

" Cas, what are you doing to her?" She could hear Dean's voice coming through and she smiled; her knight in shinning Impala was there as well.

" Just let him work Dean." Sam, oh good Sam was there.

" Hi," She finally got out and was shocked to hear the sound of her own voice, so gravely. " what did I miss you guys? I mean what, did the whole Wal-Mart blow up or something?" She laughed a little as she looked around, getting a little of people's faces down.

" You- you do not remember?" Castiel asked.

" How is it that you fixed her up and she does not even remember what happened to her, Cas?" Dean hissed. " She has information that we need to know about the demon that attacked her! She needs to remember _everything_." Dean hissed.

" Everything? What everything?" Dean seemed to be talking too fast for Carita to catch up with. " Demon?"  
" Yeah, um, you were attacked in front of the Wal-Mart by a demon that. . . well he attacked you." Sam said, moving his hands in her direction. " Pretty badly."  
" What- what did he do to me?" Carita asked.

" He cut you up." Dean hissed. " Common Cas, she has to remember everything that happened! We need-"  
" That information you have told me all of this before but there is nothing that I can do for her that will not hurt her worse than she already is! I have done the most that I can with fixing everything, what her brain decides to remember and what is does not is not something that I will go messing around with! No, it will hurt he too much for that." Castiel hissed.

" Oh look who becomes all high and mighty now!" Dean hissed back at Castiel as he grabs onto his daughters hand. " How do you feel?" He asked.

" Like I have the worst hangover of my life and as dazed and confused about it as well. What in the world are you two talking about?" She asked as she looked from face to face.

" I must go." Castiel said and with that, he was gone.  
" Get some rest, we will tell you all about it in the morning." Dean said with a smile, patting her on the hand.

" Car! Carita, oh thank god!" Daryl's voice said through the door, holding up a dozen lilies in his hand.

" Daryl!" Carita cried out as she threw her arms out and yelped in pain.

" They told me that you were mugged and that they did not think that you were going to make it! They said that you would be in a lifetime coma if you were going to make it through the night! What- what a blessing!" Daryl said as he made his way to the girl, wrapping his arms around her. " I thought that I was going to lose you, Car." He whispered.

" I would never let that happen, leave you in the world like this, never going to happen. Besides, you know that I am a fighter." She laughed lightly, hurting the whole way through it.

" Did they catch the guy that did this to you?" Daryl hissed.

" No, seems like they could not find the man that did it by the time that we got there. Names Dean." Dean shook the mans hand, who was shaking rapidly. " That's my brother Sam."

" Nice to meet you both, thank you for finding her Dean- oh." A new look emerging from Daryl's face. " You are Carita's dad."

" Yes that's right, and you are?" Dean asked, Daryl looking at Carita for the answer.

" An old friend that I have grown rather found of, does it really matter right now who in the world he is, just as long as he cares about me?" Carita hissed as he took Daryl's hand.

" Common Dean, let's go get something to eat. You want anything Carita?" Sam asked, pulling Dean from his seat beside the girl.  
" Burger would be nice." She laughed.

" We'll see what we can do." Sam laughed as they left the room, Dean walking slower then he normally does.

" Well that was a great way to meet your dad." Daryl laughed.

" Technically you already have met him before, but he does not remember because he was too upset with the fact that I was in a night club." She smiled as she pulled in the man close and gave him a kiss on the lips.

" Oh, well we will not be bringing that back up." Daryl said with a smile as he presented the girl with the lilies. " Your favorite."

" You remembered!" She clapped as she took the man into her arms and smiled widely.

" How could I forget! With what happened when I gave you roses, I will never forget." This made them both chuckle.

It was their second date and Daryl had brought her roses, beautiful white roses, she was thrilled with them so much! She stuck her face right into them and took a long smell of them, which was amazing. Carita had never had something give her a single flower before, never had time or a need to be able to go and get some flower for her mother. She had never even had roses in her arms before. Everything just made her smile so widely she could barely feel anything in the face. That's when she had found out that there was no feeling in her face- at all. Then it started to swell, until she looked like a giant pink balloon on Thanksgiving day. Instead of going out for a nice dinner at some fancy restaurant they had planned on going to, Daryl had to go to the hospital with her and spend the whole night there as they tried to find ways to make the swelling go down. Marking off roses from the list of nice things that she could ever get.

" You looked so cute though, I mean I loved the way that you looked." Daryl laughed.

" Shut the hell up, I looked so horrible and gross." They laughed as he took a picture out of his wallet.

" First time we had met, your friend from school took this." He smiled as he showed the girl.

" How in the world did you get a hold of this?" Carita smiled as she looked at the two of them, so happy.

" I have skills." He laughed.

" Visiting hours were over almost twelve hours ago, I am going to have to ask you to leave her now. You may come back in two and a half hours to see her." A nurse in purple scrubs said bitterly.

" Oh no! He is will me, he is-"

" No, it's fine, I got a motel right down the road, I'll get some sleep and come back in two and a half hours." Daryl smiled as he got up from his chair and started to move towards the door.

" Hey, Daryl?" She asked lightly.

" Yeah?"

" Love you." Carita whispered.

" Love you more." Daryl smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

" Morning Mum." Carita smiled as she came down the stairs to their home, her hair still in a web from her bed and a smile that seemed like it would never go away.

" Morning Car, I made you your favorite." Her mother smiled as she stood in front of the old stove.

Carita could feel the warmth coming off of the stove, could feel the chill of the morning coming in from the doorway. She starred at the woman she she looked around, it all seemed so. . . perfect. _Her _house, _her _mother, _her _breakfast, it seemed unreal. She sat down and starred at the bacon and ham-egg-n'cheese sandwich that was starring back at her. Her mother used to make it all of the time when she was little, before she would leave for a hunting trip, it was a sign that she would be gone for a long time. But this was different, she was home, they were both safe and sound now.

" Hey Dad!" Carita said as Dean entered the wide, blue, kitchen. He seemed like he was worn out from a long night working at the office, but happy nonetheless.

" Hey Car! How'd you do on that English exam yesterday?" Dean asked as he held onto her shoulder. She loved it when he did this.

" I think that I sucked at it, I did not even know half of the answers on the test. Dumb Mr. Pelentier lied about _everything _that would be on it. Man, I hate him sometimes." Carita smiled as Dean took a piece of bacon from her plate.

" Well, I guess that we will just have to study a little harder next time." Dean smiled as he moved from Carita to the stove where her mother was standing.

They looked so happy together, so. . . in love. Carita tried to act like she looked away, but she could not help but to stare at them. They seemed to be the perfect couple in the neighborhood, perfect house, perfect life, perfect couple, everything was great. The way that Dean would look at her mother, the way that she would look back, Carita envied them for it. The way that Dean would just stare at her mother with whatever she was doing, from making breakfast to cleaning the bathroom, he would just stare in amazement at the woman, eyes with love. The way that her mother would roll her eyes and act like she was truly angry with Dean when he said something that was wrong or said that his brother would be coming over for dinner, unexpected, when really she loved the company. She desired to have someone that would be like that with her, needed it desperately.

" I think that Daryl will be coming over later today, is that okay?" Carita asked as she finally had enough of starring at the two of them.

" Sure, it's okay with me." Dean said as he took a piece of toast from the toaster before it had even popped.

" No, I don't think that he should be coming over anymore. I mean look at what he did to you the last time that he was here! Him and that friend of his . . . what was his name?" Her mother asked, looking from face to face.

" Merell? He is just a big oaf that seems to follow Daryl around like a big puppy. I mean it's not like Daryl meant to have him come over here, he was just protecting me when he pushed me down the stairs." Carita said, trying to defend her loved one.

" Well he did it anyway and it was not like you just _fell, _you went right through the mirror that was had at the bottom of the stairs and it went right into your side! Not to mention the fact that you broke your wrist trying to catch yourself going down those stairs!" Her mother said, slamming down her pain into the sink.

" Looks like I'm not getting any breakfast anytime soon." Dean grumbled.

" It was not just his fault here Mom! He means no harm, why don't you understand that!" Carita shouted.

" Because Car, he is a monster, he will hurt us all if you let him!" Her mother shouted as Carita started to scream.

Her mother had fallen onto the floor, blood coming from her mouth as she tried to breath in deeply, Dean trying to pick her up. Carita just starred and screamed at the top of her lungs as she watcher her mother chocking on her own blood. But then there was a noise, something that made the whole room light up and then come back down, something that made her ears ring, and then Dean was lying on the ground next to her mother. Carita was bewildered. She could not come back down, her mind was racing as she looked around, looking for anything to protect herself with. She found Daryl, holding as shotgun in his hand.

" Hey Car, watcha up to?" He smiled as he loaded the gun up again, cocking it.

" Carita!" Her mother gasped with what little breath she had left. " Run, stay away from him, run!"

Dean was singing rock songs when she awoke in a cold sweat. She could feel that her breathing was rapid, that she had just jumped out of her sleeping stop, but no one had seemed to have noticed, thankfully. They were heading back to Bobby's house for the next few days, maybe weeks, it seems that Carita had fallen asleep. She could hear a roar of a motorcycle from behind them and she felt the chills go into a frenzy around her body. Sitting up and wrapping her leather jacket around herself, trying to convince her mind that it was all just some horrible dream, she felt colder than ever before. But there was something in the way that Dean was singing, something in the way that he drove to the beat of every song that brought some peace to her spinning mind. Carita just took in a few deep breaths and let herself sink into the world that was around her.

Sam on the phone with someone that sounded like Bobby, trying to get all of the information that he could get from the person without losing the little connection that they had in the middle of nowhere. Dean singing along to his favorite cossets, refusing to turn down the music for his kid brother, no matter how impolite it happened to be. Daryl was following behind them on his motorcycle, he said that he would take an exit that would bring him back to his state, his home, but it seems like he did not do that yet, meaning that they still had a pretty long drive ahead of them. Carita looked out the back of the Impala and smiled, seeing Daryl driving right behind them, Bobby driving her Mustang behind Daryl. She smiled a little, looking at Daryl. She felt safe once again.

Daryl always looked so natural when he was on his bike, the way that he could handle it and the way that he knew how to ride it, it made her sink go straight up. It was like watching someone ride a horse so easily. The way that the curls on his hair would fly backwards with the breeze that was flying by him. Even when he was riding a motorcycle, he looked so strong and so firm, like he could take down anyone that tried to come near him. Those sunglasses that he refused to take off unless it was nighttime or the engine was stopped. But in the same moment, he looked like such a sweetheart to her. But there was that horrible bandanna that he wore around his neck. It was black and white with mixtures of gray, something to keep his neck warm from the wind, but she still hated ever aspect of it. It made him look different from what she knew him as, made him look weaker than he really was. From the back of the Impala, she gave a little wave at Daryl and smiled, knowing that he had seem it from the way that his face changed, just a little.

" _Run, stay away from him, run!" _She could hear her mother cry inside of her head, sending new chills down her spine.

" So where should we stop for breakfast, Sammy?" Dean smiled as Sam glared at him, hanging up his phone. " We could eat at this next diner up the street."

" Keep driving." Sam hissed, Carita acted like she was still asleep in the backseat. " I think that he is still following us. Bobby said that he should have left hours ago to get back to his home. But he keeps on following."

" There is something that is wrong with that boy. I know it." Dean said, Carita closing her eyes as he looked back at her. " I feel like they are coming after her for something, who I just don't know, but he is in on it."

" They seem to be in love." Sam said with a faint shrug.

" Or he is tricking her into thinking that is love. Sammy I know that there is something that is wrong with him, I just know that there is! I – I just haven't figured it out yet. Did Bobby find anything in her car?" Dean asked, he seems pretty concerned.

" Nothing besides a few guns, some knives, things hat hunters would carry around, ya know?" Sam asked as if Dean did not understand.

" Sammy, you know that I never even planned on having kids, or even making it to see them be that old. But I mean, she is my kid, I need to protect her from everything that I can. No matter if it be a vampire, a shapeshifter, or a boyfriend that can make it half way around the country in less the a day! I need to do it because she is family to me, no matter how long I have known her for, she is mine. I need to live up to that fact that learn from it. I never wanted any child to be brought up in this type of life, but she has been and that is not my choice, I just hope that I can protect her while she still wants me around. . . hell, while I'm still around." Dean gave a faint chuckle.

" I know Dean, but I really don't think that she is in any danger with him. I mean Bobby cannot find anything on this kid that would make him a threat, we have been over that before. I mean with the driving thing. . . well. . . we have kind of done the same thing before. I mean he thought that she was dying, that she would be dead before dawn, he needed to see her! I can't say that I would not have done the same for Jess. Wouldn't you have with Lisa?" Carita could see Dean's whole body stiffen up at the name, perking her attention.

" I told you before, _never_ bring up Lisa again, ever." Dean hissed, driving faster down the road, Carita could hear the sound of engines reeving up behind her to catch up.

" Hey, I'm sorry, but it is the same type of thing and you know it. They are in _love_ Dean, there is nothing wrong with that. Just because you do not know him does not mean that he is a bad person, it just means that you are afraid!" Sam said, getting louder and louder with every word.

" Shut up! If you wake her up, I swear to god Sammy, I will have to throw you out of the car. She has had one hell of a day taking one for the team." Dean said, refusing to speak one more word.

Carita just listened to the two of them bicker for the next hour, still listening to the sound of a motorcycle from behind them. He was not going to leave her until the very last moment that he could get away with it. He never had before a day in his life. Daryl was almost asking for a fight right now, asking for Dean to take a swing at him. But no matter how much she loved the sound of that motorcycle from behind, no matter how close she wrapped herself in his leather jacket, she still could not get those words out of her head. _Run, stay away from him, run! _They stuck and stung like a bee inside of her brain. Something would not allow her to just think it off as a terrible dream that her drug-induced brain had come up with. Carita refused to look out the back at see his face, all she could see was her dreams. But when he finally tuned off and he drove off, she felt empty inside, just as she always had.

" You know what, I think that we have eaten at this place before Sammy. Doesn't it feel like we have been here before?" Dean asked to his brother, who was on his laptop.

" Can I drive my car back to your house Bobby?" Carita asked.

" Dean, we come here every time that we go to Bobby's from the east. We kind of a regulars here." Sam hissed.

" You would have to ask Dean about that. It may not be the best idea, since you are all hopped up on pain medication and what not." Bobby said with a faint smile.

" Dean, can I drive home?" Carita asked.

" No." Dean hissed.

" Why? It is my car and I think that I have every right to drive something that I have ownership over!" Carita said, she was rather offended with the blunt answer she had received.

" Because. . . what Bobby said." Dean said. " Have you found anything yet, Sam?" His eyes were glued to the screen.

" Yes, so what did Bobby say?" Carita asked.  
" Something about you being in too much pain to be able to drive or something." Dean said and Carita frowned.

There was a sudden rage that just washed over the girl as she sat there thinking about what her own father was saying to her. The fact that he could not even look her in the eyes and say that he just did not want her to drive her own car. The fact that she knew what Sam was doing on that laptop of his because they spoke about it as if she was never in the car to begin with. She could have flipped the table right onto Dean's lap, with his precious double burger on it still. She could feel herself pulsing with anger and she just starred at him, Sam's eyes still not coming off of the screen for anything, Dean's looking straight into Sam's. They acted like all they were doing was looking up something for a case that they did not have, but Carita had heard the whole thing back in the car, before they gave her more pain medications. Those made her fall asleep as fast as she had woken up.

" You idjit." Bobby hissed.

" Give me the keys, I think it should be this fool that should not be able to drive, since he seems to not be able to pay attention to a conversation for more than three minutes. Who also thinks that his own daughter does not know that he is doing a full background search on her boyfriend in a diner of all places!" Carita stood from the table the four of them were sitting at and took the keys from the table. " That is just the lowest thing that I think I have ever even heard of someone doing to their own kid, and trust me, I have heard a lot of fucked up shit through school. You could have just come to me and asked me about him Dean, I could have told you everything you needed to know." Carita said as she pulled on her leather jacket. " He's a good man."

" Man being the word in that sentience. He is almost double your age!" Dean said lightly.

" Doesn't matter. We are in love. You cannot do anything about it besides to look up background checks on him! Go ahead, all you will find is maybe two speeding tickets! Which he also paid off." Carita laughed. " I'll meet you three back at Bobby's house."

She ran out of the diner and into the parking lot, lighting up a cigarette as she moved. She needed it so badly, though the doctor had told her straight up not to have anything to do with smoking. Her lungs were pretty bad they said, but she needed it, it was a drug to her. Carita let it flow through her lungs and out her noise. Taken in the scent of Daryl as she moved to her baby, her car. She could hear the footsteps from inside following her, she could have screamed when she heard them coming, but just took another drag as she turned, puffing it out right into the chest of Sam. She looked up at the man and she smiled lightly, he seems more apologetic than his brother had been. Taken a step back, Carita threw the butt on the ground and stomped out of bit of red that was still on the tip of it and went back to starring at the man in front of her.

" I thought the doctor said that you were not to have having anymore of those things, ever again." Sam said in a serious tone.

" I thought that I told you that I was going to meet the three of you back at Bobby's house when you arrived. Seems like I need to cool down and stay far away from your brother as possible." Carita smiled.

" Yeah well, I guess that we are both going from the orders that we were given. But I needed to make sure that you were all right and well. . . well." Sam looked down at his shoes, for him they must seems so far away. Carita thought.

" Well what? Just please, spit it out already." Carita said.

" We found something on Daryl that we doubt that know about." Sam said.

" Common, I know everything about him." Carita smiled, gulping in air.

" Even that he has been missing for four years?" Sam asked as he look her in the eyes. " Car, he is not the guy you think that he is, at all."


	7. Chapter 7

She had woken first out of the group, she always seemed to be the only one that was up in the mornings, but she made her way into the kitchen that she was getting used to and made a pot of coffee, knowing she could drink it all herself. Looking out the window she could see where little patches of snow had showed up over night, how it had layered her and Dean's cars with a thin blanket of it, and how there was nothing to ruin the innocence of the white layer of snow. Carita smiled as she thought of how peaceful this place could be, when there was not something bad trying to get into the house to kill them. Carita yawned as she poured herself her first cup, going to the fridge to get some milk and pulled out almost all of the contents of the fridge with it.

She could hear Bobby snoring at his desk in his little office, she knew that Dean and Sam would be sleeping on one another on the couch in the living room, but when they all awoke from their slumber, they would be starving. Carita had taken the role of cooking all meals in the house, since she was barley allowed to help with _any _cases. It had been weeks since they had rescued her from the demon and still she was not allowed to leave the house without someone with her, so Carita rarely left the house now. She took another long sip of the coffee, letting it slide down her throat before she pulled her hair into a bun on the back of her head and got to work making a meal for a small but effective army.

She never thought that three men could possibly eat so _much_, since she had grown up with just her mother, she really never got to know how much men could really eat when they had the chance. Sam, Dean, and Bobby could go through a half a cart of eggs, a package and a half of bacon, and a quarter of a loaf of bread when they were allowed to! Not to mention that Bobby and Dean needed their coffee before anything else in the world while Sam preferred something that had no caffeine in it like orange juice. Carita was just waiting on the toast to pop when there was a knock on the door, a loud one that seemed like it could have shaken the house. Carita looked in to the living room where the two boys were still asleep, same with Bobby in the study. She signed, _hopefully it's just someone with a package for Bobby, nothing big,_ Cartia thought as she pulled a shotgun out of the closest near the kitchen, _just in case though, _she thought with a smile as she went to the door and looked out.

" Shit." She whispered as she saw who it was.

Daryl. She had completely cut contact once she heard everything that Sam and Dean had to say about him. She could not face him and know the answerers why. Not to face the facts that Dean would most likely try to kill him the moment that she even got _close _to him. Carita did not want to see him, did not want to know anymore about him. She just wanted to _forget _him all together. But it is hard to forget someone when they are starting at the front door, knocking loud enough to wake up the whole town that they were in. Carita moved the shotgun to the side of the door to the side where Daryl would not be able to see him as she slowly unlocked the door, taking in a deep breath and opened it, hoping for the best and expecting the worst.

" Carita!" Daryl nearly shouted as he pulled the girl from the door and into his arms, tightly wrapping them around her in a long hug.

" Hi Daryl." She smiled lightly.

" I have been so worried about you Babe, you did not answer your phone calls, texts, nothing. Hell, I was about ready to call the cops and make sure you were still alright, with what happened the last time that I saw you, I thought that it would be best for me to ya know, check up on ya." He smiled lightly, still not letting the girl go. " You are looking a lot better than you did the last time that I saw you."

That's when she first felt odd about herself. She had never seem him without looking proper, unless they had spent the night with one another. Her hair was up in one of the messiest buns that she had ever made in her life and it had not been washed in days because she had run out of shampoo and no one would go to the store with her to get more. She had no trace of makeup anywhere on her zit-ridden face, which was another thing that she needed to get at the store was some Proactive. She was wearing an old Black Sabbath shirt that she had found in Dean's duffel-bag and had taken for her own, some pajama bottoms that were two sized too large for her, and the fact that she was wearing some pink fuzzy slippers that the hospital had given her did not help her case either. She could feel herself blushing as she wrapped her arms around herself lightly as if she was cold.

" Well I'm sorry that I have worried you, I lost my phone on the way coming back here and I guess that I just haven't got around to getting a new one yet." She looked back inside, the shotgun was too far away for her to reach it.

" What's wrong? You waiting on someone?" Daryl asked lightly but with a stern tone as well.

" Oh, no-no. I'm just. . . I'm making breakfast and I don't want anything to burn. Listen Daryl, we really need to talk about things, but right now is not the best time for me. Maybe we could meet up a little later?" Carita asked as she looked back inside, she could hear that the others were starting to shuffle to the smells of breakfast.

" Oh, yeah, sure. Um, I'll pick you up say 'round four?" He said with a smile as he backed away a little. There was now an awkward shuffle going on between the two of them.

" Sure! Sounds great! See you then! Love you!" She said as she went back inside of the house.

" Love you more." Daryl said lightly as she closed the door and moved back into the kitchen.

" How was that?" Bobby asked, looking back towards the door.

" Someone who was lost and saw your sign at the end of the driveway, thought that he could ask for some directions, I took care of it though." Carita smiled as she moved towards the stove. " I made you guys breakfast, just the way that you like it."

" You really didn't have to do that for us." Bobby smiled as the other two came out of their trances.

" Nah Bobby, she can do this every damn day if she wants to, you wont hear me complaining about it." Dean said with a groggy smile as he devoured a whole piece of bacon in less then a second.

" Thanks Car." Sam smiled as he grabbed a place and started to get food onto it.

" No it's fine, I like to cook, if I can't do anything else." Carita said flatly, allowing it to go through them, she knew that they knew she was not happy with what they were doing to her. " So have you guys gotten anything else about the case?" She asked.

This was one that she was really excited in, it seemed like something that she could be useful in, if they would allow her. It was a basic vampire nest, nothing out of the ordinary, but something that still could use a lot of man-power, if you would allow it. Dean seemed to think that she could not handle working on a simple vampire case like this one because it was what had killed her mother. Carita had half a mind to just snap there and go off about how his father hunted demons down till the day that he died, but decided against it. She knew that they would need her, because there was no one else in the whole state that would be able to help them! No hunters around for a few states actually. But they were hard to find, they did not have a clue where their nest was or even their hunting ground. They just seemed to appear in one place and then show up in another within three hours. Vampires could be very tricky little things.

Carita paced around the house for what seemed like hours of the day as the boys were distracted with the case that they had been working on for days. They did not noticed that there was anything wrong with the girl, the way that she had gotten dressed in something formal, the way she had done her hair nicely, or the face that she had makeup on once again. Above everything else though, they did not notice when the girl took her fathers gun out of his bag and left the house. Carita had left a note on the kitchen table telling them where she had gone off to, when she should be back, and if she was not back to come and find her. As she climbed onto Daryl's bike she felt safe, but she could not calm her heart and those butterflies in her stomach as they drove off from Bobby's house, a safe place, and into the cold afternoon.

They stopped by a little lake that had been frozen over by the winter about a half hour away from the town. Of course there was no one else around them, it was the middle of winter, most of the little stores and motels had been closed up for months because it was not vacation season anymore. Daryl got off of his bike and lead her close to the water, hold body close to his as they starred for awhile at the water and what little wild life there was around. But Carita could feel the moment shifting as Daryl sighed and pulled the girl away from his warm body, letting the chill of the air get between them as he looked he in the eyes, there was something that was different about the man that she knew right now then there had been in a long time. Something that was so different about those beautiful eyes of his. But when he smiled, it still brought so much warmth into her core that all she could do was smile back at the man.

" So, what do you have to talk to me about?" He asked lightly, she could see the worry in his eyes and he could most likely see in hers.

" Why does it say that you are missing online? My father was looking you up, making sure that you were an okay guy and all, and found out that you have been _missing _for four years now!" Carita said as she could feel the space between them getting wider.

" Shit." Daryl whispered as his head sunk. " Shit, shit, shit."  
" Daryl, please just tell me what it is and was can get through it together. I am worried and scared and I just want to know what it is that you have been hiding from me, I mean I thought that we did not hide anything from one another!"

" It's hard to. . . to tell you." Daryl said without looking up.

" Well please, just tell me because you are scaring me and I don't know how I can help if I don't know what is going on! Please, you know that I love you, but I need to know, why the hell does it say that you are missing?" Carita asked as she thought of the thousands of reasons why that could have been true, all of the ones that a _sane _person would believe.

" Carita, you just have to promise me that you will not freak out if I tell you everything okay? I mean this one-hundred percent, okay? Just don't freak out. I know everything about you, even the things that you have not told me, and just tell me you will not freak out." Daryl whispered as he took the girls small hands into his.

" Okay." She was questioned.

What did he mean by the fact that he knew everything about her? He could not know about her real life. . . abut her past. There was no way that _anyone _knew about that, let alone some guy that she had met in such a shot period about it. No, there was no way that Daryl could ever know that she was a hunter, about her mother being a hunter. Carita had made sure that keep that as silent as possible, she had become an expect about that was she was only five years old! She would never tell some guy on a motorcycle that she was out there hunting supernatural things, or let him find out through anything else either! No, he must mean something else. He has to mean something like the fact that Dean was a convict, or that she had pretty much stolen her car from someone. That she was an identity thief expect or something along those lines. There was no way he knew about her _real _past, about her deepest secrets.

" I promise." She smiled as she looked at the man, whose head was still looking down.

" Good." She could make out the form of a smile as he face rose and when it did she nearly screamed at the top of her lungs.

Looking at her where those beautiful eyes that had been there was black eyes, ones that did not just end where the normal color would, but went all around to the ends of the eyes. Her instincts took over all at once, she knew what she was up against in the form of Daryl. Demon. Carita automatically ripped her arms away from the man, whose strength had become ten times stronger, and could hear the sounds of cracking as she pulled away. Pulled out Dean's gun from inside of her leather jacket and took two shots at Daryl before running away from him as fast as she could. Carita was surrounded by woods and water, there was no where that she could run and hide. She kept her gun out as she made her way towards the road and pulled out her phone as she ran. Daryl was calling from behind her.

" Babe, this is not what you think, just come back so we can talk all of this over! Please, I really mean it! Carita!" He screamed into the woods. She pushed her speed-dails as fast as she could, calling up Dean first.

" Hey you have reached Dean, leave you name, number, and scary thing at the beep." His voicemail called out to her.

" Shit." She whispered as she kept running, she felt helpless. Sam was the next one that she called up.

" Carita, baby, please, just let me explain everything to you! Stop your running and just let me tell you everything. You really are making this harder than it has to be. I will find you one way or another." Daryl played it her as he ran after her.

" Yeah, over my dead body." She hissed as he kept running.

" Hello?" Sam's worried voice came over the line.

" Oh thank you god, Sam, I am so sorry but I did something that you told me not to do and I went and I saw Daryl. I thought that he was just some low-life with some bad rep, but I was so wrong Sam and I am in big trouble now. Sam, I need you to come get me as soon as you can." She could feel the tears coming to her face.

" Carita, we are already coming for you, where are you right now?" Sam's worried voice came through once again.

" You have her on the line? Is she okay? Is she hurt?" She could hear Dean's voice come through, he must be driving.

" I'm in some wooded area near the lake that I left in the note. Sam, I'm near the woods somewhere and Daryl's coming up on me really quick. Sam, I already shot him twice and- and he's a demon and I don't know what to do. I'm really scared Sam." Carita could feel the tears freely coming to her face now. She had really screwed herself and her family now.

" Listen, just keep running towards the road, we are almost there, just keep running okay? I will stay on the line with you as long as I can, just make sure that you keep running." Sam said.

" Carita! You are just making this harder on yourself, common baby, I just need five minutes to explain and if you still feel this way you can just run on home to your little hunter daddy. Just let me talk for now! I promise, this is not the way that it seems." Daryl screamed, as she looked back she could see that he was gaining on her, quick. She could see the road now, could see the headlights coming up ahead.

" Sam, he's really close to me now, but I think that I can see you coming. I see headlights and the road." There was no relief though, she could not hear the footsteps of Daryl coming up on her.

" Keep running and fire your gun towards the road, do you think that you can do that?" Sam asked into the phone as she shot the gun right towards the road. " We see ya, just keep running, we will be there soon, okay Car?" He asked, she could feel a smile coming to her face as she was yards from the road.

But just as she thought that she was safe, that she would be able to go home for just one more day, Daryl appeared in front of the girl with a sick smile on his face. The two places where she had shot him where bleeding out but the man kept moving towards her. Grabbing her by the torso and giving him in close to her as Sam and Dean came to a halt on the empty street. Daryl had managed to get the gun out of Carita's shaking hands and was now holding it to her head as Sam and Dean got out of the car to see the two standing there.

" Carita!" Dean shouted loudly as he allowed Daryl to see his other gun.

" Let her go." Sam said calmly.

" Now look what you have done Carita, I just wanted to talk to you, after all." He said as he cocked the gun that was at Carita's temple and showed his black eyes to the world.


	8. Chapter 8

Carita could feel her own heart starting to break from inside of her, her breathing becoming a problem for her own good as she stood with a gun to her head. She knew that there was no good way out of this. Either Daryl would take her away, into the woods to who knows what, or she would be shot in the head, or the only person that she has ever truly loved would be taken away from her for the rest of her short life. Carita felt like she was in one of those movies, the ones where everyone dies in the end besides one person who it left in depression for the rest of their life. She looked at her father, the one that she had just met a few months before and felt like she had known him all of her life, wished that she had, and felt like she truly cared for him. Looked at Sam and could see the fear that was in his eyes, the worry that he had for her, knew that he cared about her like she was truly family as well. There was a bond that was made between them already. One that would be broken very soon.

" Well you wanted to talk to me. So talk, Daryl, they already know everything that has happened tonight, so please, just tell me what you needed to tell me, okay? Please, just talk to me." Carita said as she looked at Dean. " I just don't want you to get hurt cause. . . I really care about you" She wondered if Dean knew that she was talking to him.

" I care about you too Carita." Daryl said while he swung her around so that she was facing him.

" Talk to me," she whispered lightly " because I am scared as hell and I don't know what to think right now. You seem to know everything that there is to about me while I know nothing about you. I need you to tell me everything right now."

" No, not with them here." Daryl hissed.

" They will not leave without me and we both know that. So please, just talk to me and I promise that they will not hurt you as long as you don't hurt me. Okay?" Carita asked lightly, still holding in all of her tears. " Right guys?" She asked.

" Right." Sam said in almost a growl. Carita could almost feel the non-verbal fight that was going on between the two brothers.

" So talk away." Carita said lightly.

" Come into the woods with me, they will still be able to see us, but they will not be able to hear us. That is all I ask." Daryl said.

" Fine." She whispered as she looked back at the two, guns still aimed right at Daryl.

" What?!" Dean yelled.

" No way, Carita that is insane!" Sam said, in ton getting darker and darker.

" This is my choice guys, he will not hurt me as long as I go with him. Right Daryl?" She asked and he nodded lightly.

" No. No way in hell." Dean hissed.

" Too bad." She said as she walled away with Daryl still holding onto her arm.

She could feel the two boys were eying her the whole way into the wood, that their guns were locked and loaded with every step that Daryl took into the woods. Carita did not feel safe at all, she though that she was in no danger when she was with Daryl. She knew that there was nothing that he was going to do to her as long as Sam and Dean were there to protect her. Carita did not know how she knew all of these things, but she just did. She would not look up at the man as they stopped far back into the woods, he was not the person that she had ever known before. She was not the person that she had once trusted with her life, her body, her soul. There was nothing that was right about being here with him, a hunter and a demon, he should have killed her the second that he had laid eyes on her, she the same thing.

" So just let me talk okay?" He did not wait for a answer. " I know that this all seems so wrong, I know that and I should have told you long before now everything that I was. But see the thing is that I knew that you were, a hunter, and well demons and hunters do not have the best record of liking one another. Hell, I don't think that there has ever been a hunter and a demon that have had a _real _relationship like we have before. But you really need to know that there was a reason why we met on that day, that it was not just fate that picked us to meet like that. I was sent to meet up with you by a higher demon." Carita could feel her heart drop to the floor.

" A demon by the name of Lafayette sent me to collect you because you are a physic child, just like your good-old uncle over there Sam is, so are you. There is a reason because of that, because when you were just a small baby this demon put blood into you while you slept, just like the Yellow-Eyed demon did to Sam. But you were a different case all together, see Lafayette wanted me to get to know you, have you start to trust me before bringing you to him. He knew that you were a beginning-hunter, what your mother was, hell he even knew who your dad was before you even knew. Being a hunter is deep in your blood, he knew it would take more than me just sweeping you up to get you to come with me.

" But as things went along, I feel in love with you harder than anyone I think ever has before in history! I had never felt a thing like I do with you. I feel for you so fast and so hard that by the time it came for me to take you away, well I couldn't. I told Lafayette that I needed more time because you were always hunting, that I needed to get to know more. He believed the whole damn thing each time that I gave it to him because of all of the different places that you were going, given to you by yours truly. Why do you think that there is this off vampire case, anyway? But getting back on topic, I love you and would give up my life because of you. You are a gift to this world and it needs to be known. But I will never allow you to get hurt. I would never do something to hurt you.

"All that back there, that was all just for show. You _know _that. You gift is being able to tell the future by knowing things. I know this may sound crazy but it is like having a gut-felling that is always correct! You will always know when something is right or wrong, you will know when you need to get out of things and you will know when to stay and hide. You are a gift that Lafayette wanted for his own good, he was going to use you for his forces. To know when something was right or wrong, like he does with all of his _kids_ as he calls them. He wanted me to be the one that would come to you because I work for him and I would be able to make you stay, Carita.

" He was the one that had it all step up for your mother to be killed off and I promise that I did not have a clue about that, at all. I mean if I would have. . . I would have made it so that it would not have happened. I promise you that, I am so sorry for what he did about that. He wanted me the be the only person that would be left in your life that you could trust, you know? He wanted for me to be the one that you would turn to no matter what- or who- you would turn to me. So that when the time came, you would trust me fully and just _go _to him. I would have told you sooner, I promise, but I just couldn't find the right moment. . .well till you brought it up I guess." He said with the one smile that brought a warmth into Carita's body.

" This is _so _much to take in. . ." Carita whispered as she felt her knees start to weaken from below her. " I. . . I. . . I can't believe all of this." She barely got out.

" I know and I'm so sorry for keeping all of this a secret from you, really I am." Daryl said as he placed his hands on her face. " But I love you more than anything in the world, I love you with all of my heart and I would die for you if that is what it takes."

" Shut up, you have already died." She whispered.

" True. But I would do it again and again for you." He said with a smile. " Common, your father looks like he is going to have a panic attack if we take any longer."

" Yeah, Dean. Right." She said as she tired to perk back up to herself, but she really couldn't. " I should go into hiding, shouldn't I?" She whispered.

" No, you already are in hiding. I took care of that when I got you to stay at Bobby's house. You are the safest there." Daryl said.

" That's for sure." Dean hissed.

" He's fine, he's on our side. . . right?" Carita asked as she looked up at the man.

" Right." He whispered as he gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

" Bullshit! What have you done to her!" Dean nearly screamed.

" I told her the truth, besides that, I did nothing to her." He said as he gave Carita the gun. " You should most likely get her home, she has had a very long day and needs some sleep." Before she could turn to protest, Daryl was gone into thin air and Dean rushed up on her.

" Are you okay? What did he do to you? Did he hurt you at all? You are shaking like a leaf, here." He said as he wrapped his leather jacket around her frail body.

" I am fine, really I am, I'm just. . . I'm shaken up." Carita said lightly as Sam looked down at her as well.

" Don't you ever run off on us again! Okay? Please, just don't do that to us, okay? You really had us worried and I. . . I. . ." Dean Winchester was tearing up. He was trying to hide it from his daughter, but he could not and Carita could see it.

" I'm so sorry Dean." She wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled him in as hard as she could. " I should not have done that to either of you and I'm sorry that I worried you. You guys are the only family that I have left."

It was once in a lifetime that hunters showed any sort of emotions, usually it would only be anger, even harder to see them cry, but both, never in history would one be able to see that, until now. Dean, wrapping his arms around his daughter and pulling her in as close as he could, letting the tears fall into the hair that was the same color as his, Carita felt love with him. She could feel herself crying into the chest that was beating like a rock song. She knew that she would not want to lose this family ever again like she nearly had tonight. She could feel herself shaking and nearly lose all footing as Sam wrapped his arm around her body as well. This was an odd thing to be able to feel so many different emotions, or it was for Carita to feel. Her mother had never once been able to protect her from the world, never even tried like Dean was trying. Everything about this was new.

" We should get you home, get you into some heat. Maybe stop and get something to eat along the way?" Dean asked lightly, looking down at the small girl who he could see for a moment as a four-year-old.

" No, I think that we should just go back to Bobby's house, I can make something for us when we get there." She smiled as they helped her into the car.

Through everything that had been going on, she did not stop to notice how much her ankle had been hurting the whole time. How horrible it was to stand on it, right at that moment though, she wanted to scream in agony as she tried to take steps on it. Carita relaxed into the back of the Impala and took in the scent of rock salt and alcohol, a scent that she was quite used to smelling and something that honestly made her feel so comforted that it would have scared her at any other point. But at the time all she could do was smile, put her ankle up for Sam to check it out in the front of the car, and to try and close her eyes. All she really wanted was some hard alcohol and for a nice place to go to sleep. But the alcohol ruled over everything else. The pain she could have dealt with without any sort of painkiller, it was everything else that she needed to fade away into nothingness.

" Yeah, that is very broken, we have to get a cast on that as soon as possible. Dean, do you think that you could make one for her or do we need to go to a hospital for that?" Sam asked his brother, who was driving almost triple the speed limit.

" How broke is broke?" Dean asked without looking down to see it.

" Like broke all of the bones that are down there to break." Sam said, Carita could see him cringe as he looked down at it.

" Bad. Okay, yeah, we need to get her to a hospital." Dean said as he spun the car around and went back into a different direction.

" No! We will not be going to the hospital tonight! You heard what he said about Bobby's being the safest place! I have demons hunting me here guys, we need to go back to Bobby's and just stay there, have a doctor come to me, anything besides going to a hospital. Do you know how many people are in the average hospital? Too many!" Carita felt panicked.

" No, we are going and we are going to be by your side the whole time. Just don't worry about it, okay Car? We need to get this checked out." Sam said with a smile that Carita almost believed.

She felt panicked through the whole trip into the hospital from the moment that Sam brought her in, since she could not stand on that foot for anything Sam had to carry her in and he made it seem like she was weightless, from the moment where the short Irish-American doctor told her that she would have to stay the night for observations. That made her go right into panic-mode. She could not breath right, could not get her heart rate down, there was nothing that she could do besides try not to scream her lungs off. She looked around for an escape, looked for anything that could become a weapon that would not involve for her to move too much to get it, and tried to make sure that there would not give her anything to fall asleep with, which she luckily got her wish.

" Sorry it took so long, since I was not on your birth certificate they legit made me take a blood test to make sure that it was your real dad. Those sons of bitches!" Dean smiled as he came into the room.

" How ya feeling?" Sam followed him in, carrying a bag of Burger King. " You would not believe all of the different things that they have in that cafeteria! That's where they made us wait till they got the tests back. Brought you back a burger just the way that you like it: cheese, ketchup, and pickles."

" You remembered." Carita smiled as she tore open the burger and nearly inhaled the whole burger.

" And here," Sam said as he handed the girl a small vile of something. " the people in there seemed so disgusted when I asked them to put vinegar on the fries that they just gave that to me instead." Sam smiled.

" Thank you." Carita smiled as she stuffed her face with the food.

" So how is your leg, they fix you up with a cast?" Dean asked as he tried to look down her blanket, which Carita ripped from his hand.

" No, I have to get that tomorrow, I have an ace bandage on it for now, till the swelling goes down." Carita said with a mouth full of burger. " I really do not want to be here till tomorrow though, can't we just go to Bobby's for the night and then come back here in the morning saying that I hobbled away in my state of panic and that you just found me?" She asked, nearly begging.

" No because then they will come and keep you in till your whole ankle heels!" Dean said with a smile as he sat in the chair as close to her as possible. " Hey kid, listen, I just wanted to let you know that although I just got to know you and that we just found one another such as short time along that I really care for you a lot and well I just that I-"

" I'm sorry to interrupt but I have to check up on my little patient here." A new doctor said as he enter the room. Something about him felt all wrong to Carita.

" What happened to my other doctor?" Carita asked as she sat up.

" You really do not have to worry about him, he had a little emergency and will not be taken care of you any longer." He said with a smile as he got closer to her, red flags were going up in her head, she could feel that there was something wrong about him.

" Well I'm fine, thank you, so you can leave now." She said lightly with a smile as she tried to get the man to leave.

" Oh now my child, that is no way to talk to me!" He said as his eyes turned a fiery type of blue and Sam and Dean went flying to the walls. " I have been waiting to meet you for so long, my sweet little child." The man said as Carita was thrown back onto the bed, hards

" Lafayette." She got out.


	9. Chapter 9

" Dean!" Carita screamed as she looked over to find that there was only a short bit of glass between Dean and his death from a pretty high fall.

" Come now, my little girl, we have so much to talk about right now. Do not worry about that little man of there who has been calling you his child, speak with me for awhile. Tell me everything that I have missed since I last saw you. Hell, when I last saw you, you were only in diapers. How you have grown so much since then." Lafayette said with a smile as he pulled up the chair that Dean had been sitting in and sat down beside the girl, still holding her down.

" Go back to hell where you belong, you son of a bitch." Carita spat at him as she looked at her father to her uncle. But as she did this, she felt herself raise from her bed and go flying into the glass door that was on the other side of the bed.

" Carita!" Dean screamed, eveything becoming a little fuzzy as Lafayette walked over to her and pulled her back into the bed. Blood now oozing from different places on her body.

" Now, that is no way to talk to me at all. All I want to do is catch up on a few things, maybe make a deal or two, and then I will leave you to heal from what that terrible Daryl did to you. I will have you know that I am punishing him right now for you. There was no need to plan with your emotions like that, to play with a child of mine like that. It will not go unpunished." The man sitting beside of Carita said with a smile as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

" Since you made him play games with me like that, I guess that you are really just leaving him to his own right about now, maybe with a pile of money and a nice virgin to deflower." Carita hissed.

" Oh how smart you are. How long have you known about our little Daryl and about this whole game that he has been playing?" Lafayette questioned.

" A while, it is not very hard to miss it when you start to smell sulfur everywhere that you do. It kind of gives away your kind very quickly." Carita hissed as she tried to get up and felt even more pressure falling over her body. She could barely take in a breath,

" Now now, let's get on to the deal now, since I can tell that you do no like all of this talking. Lets see, I want you to be in my hands when I want you, whenever I please to have you, for your power and that only. Now I will need you power a lot, so be on call when I want you. Do not put any of those horrible devil traps up, I really hate it when I have to go through those. And be ready when I need you." Lafayette smiled lightly down at the girl.

" And what do I get in return?" Carita asked and at that moment she could see Dean flying through the window, both her and Sam screaming at the top of their lungs.

" In return I will give you back the man that you have taken up to be your father." Lafayette said with a wild laugh.

" Fine. I'll do it." Carita said without a thought about it. She could not go through life with no mother or father. She needed Dean now more then ever before.

" Carita!" Sam shouted.

" Shut up, Sam." She said as she moved closer to the man sitting in her bed. " Let's get this all over with before I decide to do what my uncle tells me to do." Carita said lightly as she could feel a tear coming from her eye.

Carita could feel the mans breath nearing her lips, could see him getting closer and close with that sick smile on her face that nearly forced her to shut her eyes as tightly as she could. If there would have been any other way around it, she would have changed it in an instant, if there would have been another way out of it, she would have taken it. Carita could feel that odd coldness wrapping around her once again as she moved in closer to the man. Cursing Daryl for everything that he had done to her as she took one last breath and prepared herself to seal in her fate in one single kiss. When something happened, Lafayette recoiled and jumped from his seat.

" Angel." He hissed as through the broken door, Castiel looked inside.

" Lafayette." Castiel hissed as he smile at him. " You have no right to be here, this is your last chance. Leave the girl alone."

" Like I have told you before, Angel, the girl is mine and mine only. You have no right to take her from me, she has my blood running through her veins." Lafayette said with a smile as he looked down at Carita, his eyes turning back to the shade of blue they had been before, making Carita want to scream.

" Then you will have to face you fate now then." Castiel said as he put his hand into the air.

" Close your eyes!" Sam screamed as a horrible noise filled the air.

She did was she was told and closed her eyes, hell, Carita fell off of the bed that she had been lying on from the sound that had filled the room. From the ground, she could hear the screams that were coming from Lafayette, could feel him trembling from where he stood in the room. She could tell that whatever Castiel was doing to the man was hurting him and that brought a smile to her face that seemed to never fade away. Then something happened, the whole room filling with this warm white light that Carita could even see with her eyes closed as she could feel it, so bright, so comforting. When the light and the noise faded together, she opened her eyes to see that where Lafayette had stood was nothing now. Not a body, not even soot.

" What did you do. . ." Carita asked as she looked around to see Sam, just almost. . . smiling, and Castiel looking around.

" Where is Dean?" He asked in a tone that seemed panicked for him.

" Dean!" Carita screamed as she stood and ran to the window, forgetting about all of the pain that was screaming inside of her body.

She could not control the noises the came from her body as she looked out to see the one man that she knew that she loved, laying flat on the ground, motionless. She did not care what the people were saying as she ran down the many flights of stairs that lead outside. Could not feel the pain of her ankle or the cold concrete on her feet as she ran through the parking lot, or her torn up knees as she slid down next to the man's motionless body. As she picked up her father's head, she cold feel where his skull had been, could feel where it should be. Carita slowly closed his eyes as she looked down at him.

" Dean! I am so sorry!" She cried out, allowing the tears to fall onto the mans face. " I would have never put you in danger if I would have known about all of this. I promise. I will make this better though, I don't know how, but I will. Dad, you have to know though how much I care about you. You are my dad, I love you." She cried as Sam and Castiel caught up to her.

" Carita." Sam said as he put a hand on her shoulder. " We should go-"  
" No! Don't touch me! Don't! Just get away from him!" She screamed as she swatted Sam's hand away from her. " No! You are not taking me from him! This is all my fault and I will not leave him like this! No!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, air still not flowing in the way that it should as Sam pulled her into the air and pulled her away from the body. " No! Stop it! Nooo!" She tried punching him, but they came out weak as she just started to heave into the mans warm body.

" Cas, can you help him?" Sam asked lightly.

" I can do my best." Castiel whispered as he moved to Dean.

" What is he doing to him?!" Carita screamed as the same right light that had banished Lafayette moved around Dean's body.

" Trying to bring him back to life." Sam whispered as they both watched in amazement as they watched Dean's body slowly return it what it once was.

" Oh my god." Carita whispered.

" Close enough." Sam said with a smile on his face as Dean's eyes fluttered open.

***Two Hours Later***

" How you feeling today?" Sam asked as he sat down on a bed that was now being taken over by one big, makeshift, cast and a few magazines.

" Like crap." Carita whispered as she sighed and looked out the window.

" Wanna talk about it?" Sam asked as he moved in closer to her, pulling out some rubbing alcohol and a wash cloth.

" Hell no and you are not getting near me with that shit." She said as she laughed lightly.

" Common, I have to clean it out now or it will get really infected." Sam smiled as he moved next to the girl and started to rub away all of the excess blood, trying to find the wound.

" You guys know that if I would have known about all of this. . . I would have never put you guys in the line of fire like that. . . I would have just. . ." Carita could feel the tears coming back to her eyes. " I am so sorry." She whispered as Sam put down the cloth.

" No."  
" No?" Carita questioned.

" There is no reason to be sorry for this. You are the only one that is really hurt because Cas' mojo ended right after he brought back Dean. There is no reason for you to be sorry because we would not listen to you about safety. We should be sorry for all of this." Sam said in a firm tone.

" But it was my-"

" No, just no." He smiled as he picked up the cloth once again and got back to what he was doing.

" I think that you did a really good job with this by the way." Carita smiled as she looked down at her white cast, she could feel that the inside was still trying to dry.

" Well thanks, I guess that you could say that I have had a tone of practice working on Dean before. From an arm to a leg is no real difference." Sam smiled as he finally found the wound he had been looking for on the top of Carita's head from when she smashed into the door.

" Ow!" Carita muttered as she jerked her body away from Sam.

" Sorry, sorry. Looks like this one is going to need stitches." Sam sighed as he pulled out a needle and some thread from his pocket.

" Great. _More stitches_." Carita laughed as she had already counted twenty that Sam had used on her calf before they started to work on the cast.

" Only a few though." Sam whispered as he looked down at her. " This is going to hurt, want a count down?"

" No, just do it. Besides, Dean told me how you lie on the count down anyway. Why bother?" Carita laughed as he breath was taken away by the instant pain of a needle going into her skin. " Did I ever tell you how much I despise pain?"

" No, I don't think that you have." Carita could hear the laugh that was coming from the man's throat.

" Well you learn something new everyday I guess." Carita got out as she could feel the needle going from one side of her wound to the other. " How is he?" She asked.

" Waiting to see you." Dean smiled.

" Well I guess with you playing nurse and all, you told me that he could not come in?" Carita said as she looked out the door.

" Pretty much." Sam said with a smile as he tied off the thread and moved to her arm with the cloth again.

" You know that we all care about you here, right? Me, Dean, and Bobby? We would do anything for you." Sam said lightly as Carita nodded. " So when we found out that you just took off like that, well you scared the shit out of all of us! I mean we thought that we were going to lose you forever. You are my only niece that I will most likely ever have, I'm not ready or willing to lose you." Sam said as he did not look up from his work. " It doesn't matter if it was a boyfriend or that demon, Lafayette, who wanted to have your soul for keeps. I do not want to lose you. Please, just. . . just promise me that you will not do anything crazy, for me. . . and Dean?" Sam asked as he finally looked up, his eyes were noticeably misty.

" I promise, Sam, from now on, I will not do anything dangerous." Carita said as she looked directly into the mans eyes.

" Good, cause who knows what Dean would do to get you back from whatever may happen if you were to be kidnapped." Sam said with a smile. " Or what I would have to do to get you both back."

" That's the truth." Carita smiled as Sam just put a band-aid over her arm.

" There, you are all set." Sam said lightly as he put the bloody cloth on the table beside her bed. " Listen, Carita, I just wanted to say that thought everything that has happened through the past few months and hell, the last few hours, if you need someone to talk to, over anything, I'm here and well, I guess that I really care about you, Kid." Sam smiled as he got up from the bed, knelled down, and gave the girl a kiss on the good side of her forehead. " Now get some rest, you have had one hell of a day and must be tired."

" I guess that I am, come to think about it." She said lightly as she pulled the covered over he body.

" Night Carita." Sam smiled as he turned off the light to the room and started to walk out.

" Night Sam, love you." She muttered without thinking, feeling like an anchor had been dropped into her stomach.

" Love you too, Car."

Carita awoke to find that the sun was either setting or rising, slowly she allowed herself to move from the position that she had been in to sitting up. Looking around for a clock to find that it was nearly five in the morning, meaning that she had slept for nearly a whole day! Carita laughed a little, knowing that it meant that Sam had been right, that she _had _a really tiring day and laughed as she thought that it meant that she needed another whole day to rest once again. Soon after the realization of _why _she had slept so long washed over her, everything that had happened before came back to mind and she found herself trying to jump out of bed and the cask keeping her back.

" Dean." She whispered as the door opened.

" I think that I heard someone call my name, morning Kiddo." Dean smiled as he walked into the room carrying a tray.

" Hey. . .Dad." Carita smiled as it seemed to flow so easily out and she could see the blood rushing to Dean's face as a smile came to it.

" So I thought that when you woke up – hell, if you woke up – that you would be really hungry and I brought you some junk food. Since none of us guys really know how to cook for anything." Dean smiled as he placed the tray onto Carita's lap and a growl came from her stomach.

" Wow, junk food for breakfast, what a good dad you are turning out to be! But I guess that with not eating for almost a whole day that I should just shut up and take whatever I can – is that pie?!" Carita nearly screamed as she broke open the container that was at the bottom of the junk food pile to see a half of an apple pie was there.

" Yeah, I thought that you might want some. I personally love pie!" Dean said with a smile as she dove her fork into her mouth and moaned.

" I love pie." She smiled as she looked up at the man. " What some?"

" I already had the other half of the pie." The both laughed as she stuffed her face with more pie.

Carita would not take that as an answer though, as she found that there was another fork on the tray and handed it to the man that was beside of them, both started to dig into the pie. As they sat in silence, digging away at the pie, Carita took in all of the features about the man once again. But this time it was the ones that were on the inside, not out. From their choice in cars, to the things that they ate, they were both the exact same person. Carita found that she was more like the man that before a few months ago never knew than her own mother. She was a Winchester more than she would have ever thought before now.

" So how are you really feeling today?" Dean said as he looked down at her leg.

" I feel like I could just fly through the window now and kill every bad thing that came in my way!" She laughed as she looked down at her leg. " I will be able to walk on it again, wont I?" She asked, knowing with all of the walking that she had done on it with it broken slimmed her chances heavily.

" Oh yeah, you will be better in no time, promise." He smiled down at her.

" Hey Dean, I just wanted to say that I am so sorry for what happened at the hospital-"

" Stop. I mean really, let's not get into who was right and who was wrong there. Let's just both say that we are sorry and get over it." Dean smiled as Carita pulled the man in for a hug.

" I just can't lost you again, Dad. I love you." She cried onto his shoulder.

" I love you too Kiddo."


	10. Chapter 10

Ever since she had healed she had been training for the moment where she would meet up with Lafayette once again. This demon had to out to get her, had to out to kill everyone that was in his path to get to the girl, Carita knew that Lafayette would do whatever it took to get to her, she would just have to be one step ahead of the game. She took care to make sure that she was never away from her family, that they would never be in danger – even if they had much more time on the game, even if they had knowledge more than Carita could dream of, she had the power that they did not – she knew that he would come for them, to get to her. She practiced using all that she could already her as a weapon, started to use actual weapons more and more, she was starting to become a cold-hearted killer.

She was breathing heavily and had been working since sun-up when she finally took out her cell phone, a new one that Dean had gotten her from a local Wal-Mart, just to make sure that she would have one – just in case – Carita was not supposed to use it for just anything. She was really not supposed to use it to call a demon. She knew this, but she longed for Daryl, wanted – needed – to talk to him, just to hear his voice and know that he was alright, wherever he was. It had been months since she had seen the man, since she knew that he was alive and well, it had been just a few short days after the accident.

Carita had been laying in bed, still not being able to go up and down the stairs just yet because of her leg, and hobbled everywhere that she went. But the boys had went to go get some things at the store, some food or something, and Bobby had not woken up from sleeping on his desk – Carita knew this because if he was awake he would either be cooking breakfast for the girl, or he would be reading his books upstairs with her. She felt helpless being at the mercy to all of these different guys – though they may care and love her dearly – she did not like to be taken care of, she had always been the provider before this moment. She had been flipping through the phone that Dean had given her and was playing some stupid gamed when there had been a knock on the door, it shot her up instantly with the fact that it sounded off.

" Come in." She said lightly as she felt the underside of her mattress to feel the cold end of a revolver sticking out to her.

" It's me, Car. I have been so fucking worried about you!" Daryl said as he rushed into the room, dropping the flowers that he had been carrying onto Bobby's chair, and wrapped his arms around the girl. " I am so sorry for not telling you everything before hand I know that I should have and I know that I have been so stupid to keep all of this from you. I am so sorry for all of this. I really am, I never wanted for Lafayette to know where you were, I never wanted for him to be able to get to you. I take full blame for all of this that has happened to you in the last few days, Carita! It is all my fault! I shouldn't have been so fucking stupid – and what are you giggling at?!" He hissed to the back of the girls bobbling head.

" I am sorry, it's not that I am laughing at your apology, I am laughing because I have just missed you so fucking much!" She smiled as she gave him a kiss.

There was no real reasoning about why she was still in so much love with this demon – why she felt so drawn to him, as if the fates and gods had just shifted and told them to be with one another – she could not say for sure what it was, all she knew was that she would always forgive him for his stupid ways. No matter what he had done, she would forgive him, it was as simple as that. Carita loved him like there was no way to love without him, like if she tried to stop her lungs would stop working or the world would just come to an end. He was the first man that she had ever fallen in love with, he was the first person to ever see her naked, he knew everything that there was to about her and more. He knew that she was, that she would do to him if she were to find out about him, and he trusted her and loved her and never gave her in. Carita would never take away that trust from him, ever. She just knew that she was in love with him and he was in love with her, there was no reasoning that was needed, it just was what is was. Love.

But no form of love could keep them from the truth, Daryl was putting the girl in danger ever moment that he stayed near her now. Lafayette knew that he had told her everything, that there was something that was much deeper then just a mission, there was something that Lafayette was not understanding and he would not take that. Daryl had convinced Carita to stay where she was – somehow, without Carita really even knowing about it- and that he would run and keep Lafayette on a goose chase for as long as he could. Daryl could keep him away for weeks or even years for as much as they knew, it was all a matter of hope. They both needed Carita to be healed before she would have her next meeting with Lafayette, she would need to be in prime mode before she would ever be caught fighting him once again. Daryl told her that here was no way of knowing how or even if Lafayette would come after him and not her, but there was the little fact that Daryl had blown it.

" I should get going soon, before your father comes home and before Lafayette really knows that we are together once again. He has a better tracking on me then he does on you, it should give me a better chance than it would you." Daryl said as he gave the girl a small kiss on the cheek.

" No! I will not let you go out there and get killed! There is no way that I will let that happen!" Carita cried out from her place in bed, Daryl's strong arms wrapped around her whole body.

" Oh really? And how will you stop me from leaving this room right now? See Car? You need to stay here and get better, I will at least give you a chase of being able to stop Lafayette, to be able to save _yourself_ and me. It's just that you are not ready right now." Daryl whispered as he looked down at the girl, sadness was pouring through those eyes.

" No! He is going to kill off everyone that I love just like he did with my mother! He is going to kill Bobby, Sam, my dad -" Carita had caught herself off as she looked up at the boy, " - he could even kill you! Daryl, there is no way that I am letting you get caught in the fire-fight of this! No! I love you too much to lose you, you are not going to die for me! No! I will do anything, anything. I know that demon blood can help someone like me, just train me with that!" She cried out as she looked into his eyes once again.

" NO! There is no way in hell that I am letting you get addicted to that shit just like your uncle did to Ruby's blood. That stuff fucks a person up, Car! There is no way in hell that I will allow that to happen to you! We have already gone over the plan and that is the way that it will stay and hell, there is no way for me to really die! I am already dead! Have been for ages!" Daryl laughed as he looked down at the girl, smiling but his eyes still caught in the sadness. " I have already been to hell, many more times than I would like to say, but if something is to happen to me, I will be out in no time. You wont even really know that I am gone, since we are used to long-term relationships."

" Promise?" Carita asked as she looked up at the stubborn man, there was no way to get around it once he had made up his mind about something, even she knew that.

" Promise." He smiled as he moved from the bed and just vanished in thin air, as if he had never been there in the first place.

No more than two minutes later, Carita could hear the Impala drive into the little spot that Dean had for his car, she could hear the chair move in the den where Bobby had just woken because of the engine, it seemed like life had just stopped for Carita and Daryl to have a moment together. She smiled and burrowed herself back into the bed, allowing Dean to have his little moments that he always had when he would come in and _wake _Carita up with some form of breakfast. Today's dish was some fresh Mcdoland's. A few days ago the grease and the fact that Everything was fried would have made Carita's stomach turn, but now it seemed like the best thing around, the boys cooking was not that good in this house. They never were really taught that in Hunting 101, which was now what Carita did ever day from sun-up to well after the sun had set down deep int the night.

" It's me again, just calling to check up on you, you really are getting me worried now. Please call me back when you get this. Please?" She begged into the phone as she hung up, spun around, and shot the window right out of a junk car that was fifty feet away.

" You know that you are going to have the neighbors calling up the police because of all of the noise that you have goin' on down here?" Bobby asked as he took a look at the new dent that was in his junkyard.

" Yes well if that were to happen then it would just be lucky for you, ya know, since you have a major crush on that police woman." Carita smiled as she took off the tires of the car, one-by-one.

" You are a lyin' little girl and you are full of shit too." She could feel that he was smiling, laughing even, on the inside.

" Full of piss and vinegar too." She laughed as she handed the gun over to the man. " I am done with it for the night, anyways."

" You know that you are supposed to go easy on that leg till it is fully better." Bobby called out from behind her, she could feel her leg stiffen up.

" It is fully better, Bobby, it moves and I can stand on it, what else could make it better?" She asked as she sat down on the porch of his house, tried to hide the pain from the run that she had just been on.

" You can't fight him on a limp leg. Now common girl, you need to sit down, get some ice on that thing, and get something to eat. You ain't been inside all damn day." The older man helped her up and moved to the sunken in couch and could hear Sam and Dean fighting in the kitchen.

" No Dean! She is just like you, no matter how much you try to think that she is something different, she's not! She will not just let us run off and leave her here! She will follow us!" Sam tried to lower his tone from what it had been, but Carita could still hear it.

" Not if I take her car keys away." Dean said with a cocky tone, as if he had just out-smarted his own brother.

" She knows how to hot-wire a car better than the both of us combine do! Do you remember how well her mother could do it Dean?! She got into your car in two seconds flat, now just think of all of the years that she has been practicing at it!" Sam hissed.

" I guess that you are right on that much, but that demon is still out there, still wanting to go after _my _kid, Sam and why are we supposed to do about it?! Sit here and wait for it to come and get her! No, I nearly lost you when that happened with you, I am not going to get that close with you! We are going after this thing and we are going to kill it!" Carita could feel be body moving closer and closer to the frame of the door.

" No, I am not saying that we stay here and that we just wait, all I am saying is that we have to think about this before we do anything silly. You have to know that she will follow us, that right now if she went that she would just get in the way, that we would get her killed before we would even have a _chance _at killing this demon!" Sam hissed as he hit his hand off of the table.

" Well you wanna know what! I am not going to let it kill her! No matter what we do, she will not die because of a demon! We have lost too many family members to demons Sam! Mom, Dad, Ellen and Joe! Too many people! No, she will not be one of those people!" Dean hollered. " I am going to kill this thing." Dean hissed.

" Take a number, Bud. I am the first in the line who will be taken a shot at this thing, then you can have as many tries at it as you want, but I will be the first, but there is something that Sam is right about," She smiled a little, " I would follow you to if you left me here and I can by far break into a car a hell of a lot better than the both of you. No, I am done waiting around and being hunted like a duck. I want to fight back and get this thing over with. I am ready and you know what, he is going to try and kill me if I stay here and wait and he is going to try and kill me if we go after him and find him! Either way he is going to try and kill me, so why don't we just get the upper advantage over him! We have the cult, we can kill him!" Carita said as she felt a flame go up her leg.  
" No, you are not ready to even be runnin' on that leg, Girl. Now common and sit down." Bobby said as he brought over a chair for the girl to sit in and placed some ice on the girl's inflamed leg.

" You really think that _that _is going to stop me from doing anything, I can fight on it, really I can. I can endure the pain a lot better than you would think, I can do it." Carita said as she looked from face to face, getting concerned faces back.

" Give it a week, then we will go." Bobby said and his word was always final. " If that leg can withstand being on it for long than an hour long of a time without getting like it is right now. You have been using it for way too long." Bobby growled as he took out a beer from the fridge.

That when there was a sudden crash and kneeling before them on the floor, leaning on the fridge, was a bloody Daryl. He looked weak, looked like he could barely keep his eyes opened as his connected with Carita's from the other side of the room. Blood was dripping from the inside of his jacket as he slowly smiled up at Sam and Dean, who were just starring at the man. Blood was coming from his mouth and ears, and as Carita dropped the ice that had been on her leg and ran towards the man, she could see that there was dried blood and fresh blood combining all over his body. Daryl looked like he have been pulled through a meat grinder as she wrapped her arms around the mans body and could feel the panic that was washing over her was the comfort that was coming to Daryl's body. He was bleeding from every opening that there was on his body, every. Gashing from head to toe and there were some heavy bruises that were wrapped around his face and from where she could see on his chest.

" What in the world happened to you?" Carita asked as she looked around his body, applying pressure on one of the deep wounds and getting a deep yell from the man.

" They found me right after I left this place, took me away to be questioned by Lafayette himself. Been there ever since, they tried to get everything out of me, tried to make me tell them everything about you. Where you liked to hang out, where you were, everything." Daryl coughed up some blood.

" And what the hell did you tell them?!" Dean growled from behind them, trying to pull the girl away from Daryl.

" Nothing, the whole time I told them nothing more than a fake address and a car that I doubt that even _you _would have heard of, Winchester." Daryl gave a faint smile as he looked over at the girl, blood dripping from his teeth.

" How did you get here." Carita cried out, she kept the pressure on his body.

" They let me go after they found out where you where, I'm so sorry, but they will be here within the day." He whispered as he touched the girls face softly.

" I thought that you said that you didn't tell them anything!" Sam yelled.

" Well, I didn't tell them jack shit. They got into my phone, they traced one of the calls that Carita had sent to me and found out that this was Bobby's house. You guys have to get out of here, soon. They will be here." Daryl coughed.

" No! I will not leave you here!" Carita could feel a tear coming from her eye.

" Always so stubborn, aren't we?" He laughed softly as there was a bang on the door.

" You have to get out of here!" Daryl called out as Dean pulled her away from the man and out the back door.


	11. Chapter 11

She could see the blue-eyed man coming through the house, nearly running after them as Dean shoved Carita into the back of his car, nearly getting crushed as Sam through Daryl on top of of her as the three man ran into the front of the car. But it was far too late for them to get any further than a half a mile down the road before they were caught, right in the middle of Bobby's driveway, Lafayette standing in front of their car with a sick smile painted onto his face and many black-eyed demons standing behind him. Carita could have told them that it was pointless to run, that she knew that there was no way for them to get out of it, she _knew _it. But Dean still tried to fight to get them out of the way of danger, trying with all of his might to keep Carita safe.

But Lafayette had no intentions of hurting any of them, well maybe besides Daryl, because all he wanted was Carita and if he got his way, then no one would get hurt; this Carita had already figured out by what happened the last time that she had not obeyed every little order that Lafayette had given to her. So as he made his way around the car and opened the door for Carita to get out, she smiled, even took the mans hand as he offered it to her, and got out of the car. She could hear that there was a wave of screamed and arguments coming from behind her in the car, but she just ignored it as she got out of the car.

" Good evening, my child." Lafayette said in a dark tone and an even darker smile.

" How are you tonight, my father?" Carita asked as she tried to play into the game.

" I am very well now that I have you, my dearest child. This meeting as been long awaited and I have so much planned for your little mortal life that you will enjoy. Now come, we have much to talk about, someplace. . . _different_." Lafayette said with a faint smile as he started to move the two of them away from the Impala, back towards Bobby's house.

" Mr. Singer, you would not mind if we used your house for a little, negotiating, would you?" Lafayette said as she looked into the car to see Bobby glaring at the two of them.

" Bite me." He hissed at Lafayette.

" Will later, Honey, right now though we need to talk." Lafayette gave Bobby a wink as he moved the girl back down the street and back up and into Bobby's house.

" Promise that if I go with you that you will not hurt them?" She asked half way down the walk.

" Oh, my dear daughter, I will not hurt a hair on their body." Lafayette said with a smile.

" I have heard that horrible line before." Carita hissed as she looked back at the car one last time and could see a plan already forming in Dean's eyes.

Carita could feel her stomach turning into knots as she thought of what was going to happen to her family, the people that she loved and cared about, back in the car. Looking around, it seemed like a different place from the home that she was getting used to being in. Everything seemed darker, eviler, and much cold than she had even felt it be before. The man dragged her into Bobby's study, made one of the only men that had followed them into the house pull her up a chair, and they both sat down and starred at one another. Lafayette looked like man that may have just turned thirty with skin as dark as the night that was outside, no hair at all on the top of his head, an eyes that would pierce right through you even without the blue part to it. Carita could feel herself almost shrinking into the chair with every second that ticked by.

" You do know that if they do not obey that they will be killed out there, do you not?" Lafayette asked with a smile on his face.

" I do know this and I also know that most of you men will die in the battle as well. Three of them being hunters and the other -"

" Is a demon that has a hit out on his beautiful little head for a million for the first person to bring it to me, a thousand more if it is on a golden platter because I mean I really hate silver, it is so much lesser of the person that you are bringing it to, am I right?" Lafayette asked as if they had known one another for a long period of time. " But anyways, yes most of them are most likely dead right now and very likely your little boyfriend was the last one to die. It's a shame really, I though that Daryl was the best at what he did for a living. With the whole hunter thing."

" Hunter thing?" Carita asked.

" Oh yes, you see, you goes off and kills hunters for a living. I think of it as a little tit for tat if you really ask me. You kill some of us, we kill some of you, it all evens out in the true end. You do know that that was supposed to happen a few good years back, do you not? But yo' daddy and uncle and even that drunk, along with a no good angel, decided that it would be better just to throw the whole damn thing out and not even let it happen! I mean really, how stupid is that?!" Lafayette asked with a laugh as there was a knock at the door. " What is it now?!" Lafayette screamed.

" They tried to escape, sir." A demon said as they pulled the three men into the room with them, all but Sam looking at them.

" What did they do to him?!" Carita cried out as she tried to get up from her seat, but being shoved back into it by Lafayette.

" You did not even try to come for you own _child_?! Now really, Dean, I would have expecting more from you. I mean your little brother here," Lafayette smacked Sam's face so hard that a bone in his jaw could be heard cracking, " I would think of him to run away and leave his own behind to their own good, but I mean really Dean?! You are just going to leave her with a stranger, now I know that even yo' daddy told you never to do that!"

" Go back to hell where you belong!" Dean said as he coughed up a little blood.

" Child, would you like for your daddy to die first, or you uncle. Take your pick!" Lafayette said with a strange laugh.

" Neither! Dean why did you do that! You know that I was trying to protect you guys from this! Why did you have to-"

" Sir, what would you like us to do about him?" Another demon said as he came in, holding Daryl up. Their eyes instantly made contact, no matter if Daryl's were black.

" I'm so sorry Daryl!" Carita cried out.

" You are sorry for him?! You are so silly, my child, he was the one that fooled you into believing that you were in love, that he really loved you. You do know that he would never be able to _love, _he is a demon for the love of Lucifer! We do not love anything that does not share a blood connection with us and even then we may not love them! No, you foolish little girl, he did not love you as you loved him." Lafayette screamed.

" Carita. . . I love you more than I have loved anything in the world. More than I loved anything in my human life. You brought me back into the light, you are my savior." Daryl coughed up in one breath.

" Enough! First I will kill your uncle, then the man that they call their father, then your own father, then you, me, and your little boyfriend are going to go on a little trip. Go it?" Lafayette hissed as he took out a knife from his belt and started to walk over to Sam.

" Stay the hell away from my brother, Sam! Sammy! Hang in there, okay?" Dean screamed as Lafayette took the knife to Sam's throat.

" Sam!" Carita screamed as she charged towards the man as full force, lunging herself onto his face and pulling him onto the ground.

" You think that you have enough power to take me on? You are more than foolish, little girl! You may be better off dead than alive!" Lafayette said as he put the knife to the girls throat and dug in.

" Carita!" Both Bobby and Dean screamed, she could see Daryl shrugging to get out of the grip of the demon that had full control of his body.

" Do it!" Carita screamed at the man and the cold fell over the room stronger than before. " Do it!" Carita screamed as she could see her breath and the knife dug into her skin, could feel the blood coming from her veins.

" Get away from my daughter you scum!" A female voice said from behind as it threw the man from Carita's body and onto Bobby's desk.

" Mommy?!" Carita screamed as she looked up to see her mother standing in front of her.

She looked just like she had before she died, the time before Carita had seen her last. She looked the way that she had right before she left the motel room. Boots scuffed and dirty from the hunt, jeans as dark as they would come, also Carita's, a blue tank top, with a leather jacket around her body, and the necklace that now hung around Carita's neck was still around hers. Though her mother was there in front of her, she still was not, she shuck in and out of the room it seemed, like it took almost too much just to have herself be shown. But the way that she smiled down at Carita, the way she she gave a wink to Carita, she knew that it was her mother standing in front of her.

" Castiel, I could really use some help from you right about now." Her mother said as she nearly dove into the body of Lafayette.

" Mom!" Carita screamed as loud as she could, still feeling the blood that was seeping down from her throat as the angel in the trench coat appeared in the room.

The battle that was going on between her mother and Lafayette was something to be seen. The way that it looked like her mother was trying to almost enter Lafayette's body and the way that Lafayette had to fight back from in with every inch of his strength. The mother finally pulled her arm into the mans chest, slowly pulling something as black as the night sky out with her arm as Lafayette starred down at the woman's face to her arm, as a dark scream came from his lips as his body fell to the floor and her mother threw something into the floor that made it burn.

" His soul, baby girl, it is back where in belongs in hell, he will no longer be bothering you." Her mother said as she moved her way over to her, the extreme cold following.

" You have been with me this whole time, haven't you?" Carita said with a faint smile.

" You really never were the best hunter." The mother said with a laugh as she looked over to see that Castiel had taken care of the other demons and Dean rushed to the girls other side.

" How is Sam?" Carita whispered.  
" He is just fine, Car, how are you?" Dean asked as he moved the hair out of her face and looked down and Carita could tell that it was bad.

" Fine, Dad." Carita said with a smile.

" I see that she has taken just fine to your family, Dean." Her mother said with a smile. " Thank you for taking care of her now that I can't. I means the world to me."

" Well she is my kid, I would have taken better care of her from the beginning if you would have called me and told me about her!" Dean said as he looked up at the ghost. " Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
" Dean, some things are just better left to the unknown." Her mother said with a wink as she moved up and Castiel took over her place, lightly touching her forehead and almost instantly Carita felt a wave of warmth come over her body.

" There, she should feel better." Castiel said lightly as he turned to her mother.

" You are going to take care of her, right Castiel?" Carita asked as she sat up almost instantly.

" Right Cas?" Dean almost mimicked.

" Of course, she is going to where she belongs." Castiel said as her mother blew the girl a kiss and winked once again.

" You take care of her, Dean." Her mother almost threatened.

" I will."

" And Carita,"

" Yes Mama?"  
" You keep that man that is over there. He is too good for you to be letting go of, I don't give a damn on what your daddy over here thinks, he is a good man. He loves you and he can take care of you better than anyone else in this room can. Never let him get away." Her mother said as she hooked her arm around Castiel's.

" You got it Mama." Carita said with a faint smile.

" Good girl just remember that I loved you with all of my heart. now common Cas, you have to bring me over to the other side." Her mother said with a laugh as there was a bright white light that filled the whole room and then they were both gone.

They soon learned later that from the minute that Castiel had met her mother that he knew that there was someone that had been following on her around and figured out soon after that that it was her mother trying to protect her. That there was a demon that was after Carita and there was no way for even an angel to track this man down, that they would need to wait for him to come to Carita before the would have the moment to strike. They made up a deal that would allow her to stay around on Earth for as long as it took and then after that she would meet her judgment day. No one really knew how strong this demon was, but from the first time that her mother had seen him, she knew that it was stronger than they had expected.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Carita sat in a tall field of grass out behind Bobby's house and just looked up and watched all of the stars that were up there, wondering where along them heaven was. She liked to think that somewhere up there, her mother was looking down and smiling at her; though from what she has heard from Sam and Dean, heaven is not a fluffy cloud but more like your own little universe that you have all to your own self. But she still likes to have her own beliefs about heaven, since Castiel has not told her anything about it.

" You know that you could get hurt out here, some creature may come out and kill you out here!" Daryl said as he sat down beside the girl, Carita instantly putting her head on his lap.

" Yeah, but I am kind of used to it by now." Carita laughed as she wrapped her hand around his larger one.

" I guess that you dad has a case for you guys to go on." Daryl said lightly, he never really liked it when they went away on cases, though he always came along.

" Well I guess that we should go inside then so that we can get all packed up." Carita said as she tried to get up, but was tugged back down by the rugged man.

" Or we could stay on here all night and just. . . look at the stars." Daryl said as he gave a wink to the girl that was now sitting in his lap.

" I think that I would lake to . . . _look at stars_." Carita said as she started to pull off Daryl's shirt.

" Carita! Do not make me regret taking down that devils trap and get in here!" Dean hollered from inside of the house as she could see a smile coming from his face.

" Do you think that we should tell him now or later about Vegas?" Carita asked as she looked down, there was so many things that she would have to explain to her father.

" He loved you, he will understand." Daryl said as he helped the girl up.

" Yeah, well the marriage he may understand, but I mean, the whole. . . _baby _thing, may be a different story." Carita said as light as she could.

" Well I guess that we will just have to fund out, now won't we?" Daryl said as he gave the girl a kiss.

" I love you." Carita said with a big smile as she placed her hand on her swollen stomach,

" I love you more, Car." Daryl whispered as they went into the house that had become a home to all of them.


End file.
